


This Little Game

by NightWritesTales



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Astrid!Whump, F/M, Forced Kissing, Forced Nudity, Forced Oral Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gold Rush, Kidnapping, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Trauma, Virginity, forced vaginal sex, graphic details, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWritesTales/pseuds/NightWritesTales
Summary: Set during "Gold Rush"After the dragon riders are captured and forced onto Viggo's ship, Hiccup soon realizes that Viggo is out for a very different sort of revenge. What exactly does the hunter desire? Why, he wants Hiccup and Astrid to give him a little show!AKA the age old: Best Friends Kidnapped and Forced to Fuck
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, so this fic's pretty graphic.  
> If you're sensitive to graphic stuff or whatever don't read. You've been warned.
> 
> If you like graphic stuff and you're a sick and twisted queen like myself, the darkness awaits...

“Let go of me!”

Hiccup shouted at the hunters restraining him, his hands bound in the cold, metal cuffs behind his back. He pulled at the chain linking his wrists, but knew deep down it was useless.

He was trapped.

They pushed him into a wide corridor, dragon-proof cells lining the sides, windows within being the only source of natural light. All other lights emanated from the torches along the wooden walls. Along one of them, a small wooden table, and a chair beside it. There looked to be something laying on the wooden surface, but Hiccup couldn’t make it out. From the outside of the ship, you could never guess a room this vast existed.

Hiccup studied his surroundings quickly, eyes landing on the man that stood in the center of the corridor, roughly twenty metres away.

Viggo.

The hunters restraining him finally let go of his arms, pushing him clumsily forward a few steps. Hiccup scowled over his shoulder at the men, then sent his intense gaze in the direction of their leader.

“Welcome, my dear Hiccup!” Viggo exclaimed, stretching his arms out for emphasis. “It’s been far too long since you and I’ve had the chance to make acquaintance.”

Hiccup said nothing, just continued to stare daggers at the Grimborn. Viggo’s expression turned to one of mock disappointment.

“Oh, come now. You know I hate morosity.”

“What do you want, Viggo?” Hiccup finally spoke, brows still furrowed in furiosity.

“Well, I’d like to know why you and your riders were trespassing on my island in the first place.” He said, linking his fingers together. “But, that’s not a hard one to figure out. After all, I’m sure Berk has suffered greatly from their poverty. And to be the cause of it?” He shook his head. “Phew, the guilt must be unmeasurable.”

Hiccup stared at the man, refusing to let his words get to him.

“So, here you are.” Viggo gestured to the room around him, giving a devilish smile. “At my mercy once again.”

“You have the Dragon Eye,” Hiccup started, voice almost a growl. “Berk’s entire supply of gold, and an armada the size of an entire tribe at your disposal.” Viggo nodded proudly to himself as the boy spoke. “What else could you possibly take from us?”

Hiccup’s voice was threatening, but lined with subtle hints of emotion.

“You know, I’ve never been one for vengeance, Hiccup.” Viggo took a few steps forward, stopping when he was directly in front of a cell door. “But you and your riders have caused quite the commotion these past few months.”

Hiccup remained stoic as Viggo’s expression turned to one of pure anger, he continued.

“Your little stunts have cost us far too many valuable dragons, not to mention the damage you’ve done to my reputation as a businessman.” As Viggo spoke, Hiccup nodded to himself in the same way the man had, mocking him. The hunter scowled, but his face contorted into a sickening smile. “It’s time you face the consequences of your actions, Hiccup.”

Viggo gestured to the door of the cell before him, not taking his eyes off the boy. Hiccup looked at the door the man was referencing, walking forward a few steps to see the contents of the cell. He gasped, heart stricken with fear when he realized what was inside.

“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled, lunging forward only to be restricted by Viggo, who grabbed his bicep forcefully.

Toothless lay on the ground, bounded with chains all over, a muzzle restricting the dragon from opening his mouth. When he saw his rider, he whimpered, and Hiccup could see the fear and sadness in his dragon’s eyes.

Hiccup shook out of Viggo’s grasp, standing before the cell in a protective manner. “What have you done to him?!”

Viggo gave an airy chuckle, “Why, I haven’t done a thing to your precious dragon.” He put his hands up in mock-surrender, before crossing his arms over his broad chest. “In fact, my dear boy, the wellness of your dragon is entirely up to you.”

Hiccup gave him a confused look, but quickly retreated back to his fiery glare. “If you hurt him-”

“You have my word, Hiccup.” Viggo cut him off, “I intend to be truthful. Besides, nothing will happen to him that won’t also happen to his dear friend.”

At this, Viggo stepped aside, giving Hiccup a view of the cell parallel to Toothless. It’s inhabitant, in a very similar position as Toothless, was Stormfly. Bound from top to bottom, a muzzle wrapped tightly around her snout, and a metal guard restricting her tail-spikes from flaring. The dragon tried giving a muffled cry at the men, but it was almost inaudible.

Hiccup looked on in confusion, why was Stormfly here? Viggo looked at the boy in amusement, clearly taking pleasure in seeing him so baffled. Hiccup shook his head as he opened his mouth.

“I-I don’t unders-”

Before he could finish, a loud bang came from the entrance at the opposite end of the corridor. The two swiftly turned to see the cause.

Ryker entered, looking as hostile as usual. Two other hunters followed behind him holding crossbows. But in front of him, being pushed along by the mountainous man, was Astrid.

“You’re gonna be sorry!”

She yelled bitterly at the older Grimborn, her face resembling that of a defensive, growling animal. Her hands were also bound behind her back, but it was easy to see how hard she was straining against the cuffs.

When she finally looked up, her eyes went wide. “Hiccup!”

Hiccup started to respond, but was once again cut off by Viggo, “Astrid! So nice of you to finally join us.”

She blinked at the man momentarily, before being pushed forward again by Ryker. As they moved toward the pair, Hiccup turned his attention to Viggo.

“What is she doing here?” He demanded only loud enough for Viggo to hear.

“In good time, Hiccup.” He responded with a devious look on his face, not taking his eyes of the girl approaching them.

As she made it to the center of the corridor, she was finally subjected to the view of her caged dragon. Gasping in horror, she lunged for the Nadder just like Hiccup had done with Toothless, but was caught by the elder Grimborn. She gave a frustrated yell.

“Don’t hurt her! Let us go you bastards!” She exclaimed, pulling hard against Ryker, whose grasp was clearly too strong for her to escape. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled hard in an attempt to keep her from moving, chuckling maniacally at her cry of pain.

“Leave her alone!” Hiccup shouted in defense, before he could move to her aid, Viggo grabbed at him again, this time by the chain connecting his cuffs.

“Ah ah ah, not so fast,” He pulled the boy back towards him, wrapping an arm around his upper body to keep him stable. Hiccup grunted at the sudden movement, as Viggo went on, “Come now, isn’t this what you two wanted? Some alone time?”

Astrid gave another yell of anger, causing Ryker to use his free hand to cover her mouth. He gripped her jaw tightly, moving his lips close to her ear.

“I’d stop fightin’ if I were you, yer’ gonna need the energy.”

Hiccup was having trouble staying rational at this point, “Viggo-” he started, turning his head as much as possible to face the man restraining him, the hunter laughed.

“Oh please, you think I haven’t noticed your infatuation with one another?” He asked, glancing at the struggling girl, then back to Hiccup. “You two practically eye fuck each other on the battlefield. You two an item yet, or not? I mean, the way you care for her, it doesn’t take a genius to see-”

“Enough of your games! Why are we here?!”

“Oh Hiccup,” Viggo responded. “Don’t you see, the game has yet to even start!”

The leader of the hunters then looked to the two men who entered behind Ryker, nodding to the pair. At the command, the two walked over to the group, and each moved to stand in front of a cage door. Both aiming their crossbows directly at the creatures inside.

“Don’t!” Hiccup cried, Astrid yelled in defiance as well, but was muffled by Ryker’s hand.

“What do you think?” Viggo asked sarcastically, “An arrow at such close range, it would  _ easily _ kill a beast within a mere second. Oh, don’t give me that look,” Hiccup glared as the hunter spoke, but noticed Viggo reach for something out of one of the pockets on his person. “What’s a game without a little leverage over your opponent. You do exactly as I say, and no harm will come to either dragon, or yourselves.”

Suddenly, Hiccup heard the clanking of a metallic object against his cuffs. He realized as his hands were suddenly unbound that it was Viggo unlocking it. The man finally let go of Hiccup’s middle, and he was freed. Left to stand there between Viggo and the elder Grimborn who held Astrid. Viggo gave Ryker a stern look, he understood.

And began unlocking Astrid’s cuffs as well. Before they were completely undone, he pulled Astrid close to him again, running a meaty hand softly down the side of her waist.

“I’ve been lookin’ forward to this, swee’hart.” He mumbled in her ear, causing her to groan in disgust. When her cuffs were finally unlocked, he pushed her towards the center.

She immediately ran to Hiccup, who stood just a few metres away from her. Upon reaching him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her lithe form in a sweet embrace. She pulled him close, resting her face on his shoulder before he pulled back to look at her.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern lining his features.

She nodded, giving him a sad smile.

“You know, you never answered my question, dear Hiccup.” Viggo interjected. The pair looked at the hunter, who was slowly making his way to the front of Toothless’s cell. On the way, he picked up the wooden chair that sat beside the small table, placing it a short distance away from the couple and sitting abruptly. Eying the two with vicious intrigue. “Are you two official?”

Astrid looked taken aback by the question, but Hiccup simply scowled at the seated man.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Viggo shrugged, “Well, it would certainly explain a lot.” He stared at the riders intently, watching as Astrid slowly slid her hands off Hiccup, stepping away from him as her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. Viggo looked on, a shocked, but amused expression crossed his face. “You aren’t, are you?”

The two riders briefly glanced at each other, sharing the same confused and somewhat embarrassed look.

“Well,” Viggo continued, looking at Astrid specifically. “That is rather unfortunate. It’ll be quite a bit more awkward to get fucked by your friend rather than your boyfriend.”

A pregnant silence followed his statement. Hiccup blinked as he looked at the hunter, ensuring himself he’d misheard the man.

It was Ryker’s not so subtle chuckling that snapped the boy out of his trance-like state. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, who appeared just as confused as him, then back at the leader of the dragon hunters. The look Viggo was giving them was one of complete normality, after a few more moments, Hiccup worked up the courage to speak.

“U-uh, I-I’m sorry,  _ what _ did you just say?”

Viggo held his mundanity as he replied, “I’m just speculating, of course. But it seems a girl would be much more open to the idea of being fucked by her boyfriend, rather than someone she considers a close friend. Then again, Astrid is a wild one, perhaps that’s something she’s interested in.” He smirked at the girl in question.

Then, Astrid did something Hiccup did  _ not _ expect, she… laughed.

Lightly at first, then more projected, to the point she was nearly doubling over. Hiccup simply stood there next to her, the stunned look refusing to leave his face.

“Viggo-” Astrid began, between breaths of laughter. “I never took you for a practical joker. I mean, I spend so much time around those muttonhead twins you think I’d be used to it by now!”

Viggo looked on at the girl, “I’m afraid it’s no joke my dear, the boy standing next to you will be fucking you today.” He said as if he were having a casual conversation.

At this, Astrid’s playful expression turned into one similar to Hiccup’s, she gaped at the man seated before her. Hesitantly, she spoke again, “W-what are you trying to say?”

Viggo gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a few moments. “Let me explain this in a way you’ll both understand,” He looked back at the pair, expression going completely flat, anger tinged his features. “Hiccup… is going to lay you down, shove his cock up your cunt, and fuck you until he pumps you full of his seed, and it leaks out of your bruised and battered hole…

Does that make sense?”

The air in the room became inexplicably heavy, everyone seemed to feel the gravity of the moment, but no one acknowledged it.

Hiccup, somehow sucking air back into his empty lungs, was the first to reply.

“You’ve lost your mind.” He said, almost inaudible.

“On the contrary, dear Hiccup.”

Astrid tried to gather her rapid thoughts, “Look, whatever twisted joke you’re playing-”

“SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!” Viggo suddenly boomed, standing in anger, knocking the chair he was sitting in over with the motion. The pair flinched at his outburst, trying to hide their fear as he spoke, quieter than before, but voice still in a shout, “It’s time you two pay for what you’ve done to me! Dragon after dragon you stole, the damage you’ve done to my armada. The only thing I could ever spare from the ruble was my reputation, which you and your people have completely diminished since the night of the auction! It’s time you suffer the way I did, no one will ever look at the Grimborn name in the same way again.”

His voice finally became soft again, his defiant stance turning to a more relaxed one, Viggo continued, “So it’s only fitting that the two of you know that pain, and I assure you, you will never look at one another the same after today. Any scrap of normality will be forever void between you both, that I can promise.”

There was another silence, the only noise that could be heard in the chamber was the sound of idle waves hitting the sides of the ship, and Hiccup’s heavy breathing as he tried to process what exactly was happening.

“S-so, what?” Hiccup stuttered, hands balling into fists as he looked Viggo directly in his dark eyes. “Y-you want us to just… have sex… Here? Now?”

Viggo chuckled, “Well, if that’s the term you prefer then yes.” He gestured to the space around them, “Here. Now.”

Hiccup was dumbstruck, he refused to look at Astrid, who was standing motionless to the left of him. Terrified of the guilt he knew he’d feel as soon as he locked eyes with her. The intimidating expression he’d tried to hold was long gone, and he knew the fear he felt was beginning to show through. Hesitantly, the boy spoke again.

“Viggo,” He started, trying to find some semblance of words in this wild situation. “I… We… We can’t...” Hiccup gave a hollow, awkward laugh. ‘W-we just  _ can’t! _ I could never-” He then looked from Viggo to the eldest Grimborn brother, who was standing off to the side, watching everything go down with a wicked smile plastered on his face. Looking back to Viggo, who wore a devilishly amused expression, he silently pleaded with the hunter.

Viggo then shrugged his broad shoulders, clasping his hands together. “Very well.” He said simply, looking between the two bowmen in front of their dragons’ cells. “Archers, take your aim.”

They obliged, raising their bows once again, both aimed for a fatal shot to the dragons’ heads. Hiccup panicked.

“WAIT! Whoa whoa whoa!” The boy jumped, putting up his hands as if he could telepathically stop the guards. “Viggo,  _ please! _ You can’t do this!” Hiccup pleaded, practically begging the treacherous hunter that stood before him.

Viggo took amusement as any shred of resilience in the boy was quickly void. He smirked, “My patience is wearing thin, dear Hiccup. Follow my commands, or watch your dragons die at the hands of my men. The choice is yours.”

Hiccup took a shaky breath, bracing himself internally, he finally looked to the girl beside him. Her head was down, blonde hair shielding a majority of her face from view, as if she were trying to seem invisible. She had yet to move since Viggo’s outburst, not even when the hunters took aim. Like she was in shock.

“Astrid…” Hiccup nearly whispered, the only response he got was a slight turn of her head in his direction. Though, she still refused to look directly at him.

Hiccup took a step towards the girl, hesitantly, he reached for her. Silently debating whether contact was something she could handle at this point, he decided to anyways. He gently grabbed her upper arms, and slowly turned her to face him. Her head was still down, hair blocking her eyes from meeting him.

“Astrid,” He spoke softly, searching for some form of reaction from the girl, but got none. “We… Can’t.” He was close to her, trying to keep the words from reaching any other ears than her’s. Finally, she lifted her head. Sad, blue eyes met his emerald ones through the ends of soft locks of hair, which still hid most of her features.

Her sad look snapped into one void of any emotion. As she finally opened her mouth to speak, her words were hollow.

“We have to.”

Hiccup shook his head as his breathing intensified, before he could protest, Viggo interjected.

“Then it’s settled!” He exclaimed as he clapped his hand together, holding them tightly in anticipation. Hiccup glared at the hunter, just then, he felt Astrid grasp his wrists and slowly move his hands off of her. She backed away a mere step, then looked at Viggo with a fiery stare.

“Just tell us what to do, pig.” She said, clearly trying to keep fear from leaking into her tone. Hiccup took another shaky breath, eyes ghosting over the floor before landing on Viggo. The hunter smiled, looking as if he was trying to think of a good place for them to start.

As if there was one.

“Well,” The man finally spoke. “You should probably start by taking off all that excess armor. It can most certainly get in the way of things.”

Hiccup looked at Astrid again, surprised at her brave stance. She stood straight, finally swiping her hair out of her eyes. She looked from Viggo to her friend, who looked completely petrified. Turning to face him completely, she said one, simple word.

“Okay.”

Without looking away from Hiccup, she began to take off her shoulder guards. It was only when she got one side of them uncliped that Hiccup  _ truly _ realized the situation.

They were cornered.

They were trapped.

_ This _ was happening.

She finished undoing the remaining shoulder guard, holding it out to the side, she threw it a good distance away from where they stood. Finally, she tore her gaze away from Hiccup, looking down to begin undoing her armored skirt.

Hiccup let out a defeated breath, face contorted with fear and shame. Slowly, he began removing his armor. Starting with the leather shoulder pads, then moving to the torso cover. All the while, he had a moment to collect his thoughts. This was going to happen, there was no way around that. Even if he and Astrid could disarm the guards stationed to kill their dragons, Viggo and Ryker would surely take the upper hand. And though he hadn’t turned back to look in the direction he’d entered, he was pretty sure the two guards that brought him here had never left.

He continued taking steady breaths, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat as he undid the final buckle that held his armor. This was  _ certainly _ not what he’d expected when they went on today’s mission. There’s always the inevitability of getting captured, sure, but this was a whole new level.

He slid the remaining piece of armor over his head, throwing it to the side with the rest of their items, leaving him in his red tunic and pants. It was then he saw Astrid’s skirt get thrown into the pile. He looked at her for the first time since they started undressing, through the silent chaos that was unfolding, she kept her strong demeanour.

He also couldn’t help but notice her form, barren of the skirt that normally hid her hips and upper legs. Her slim waist and curves were tightly hugged by her dark leggings. He wasn’t trying to stare, he’d just… never seen her like this.

Then again, he’d probably be saying that  _ a lot _ with what’s to come.

Astrid’s eyes danced over him quickly, before she looked back to Viggo. Swallowing thickly, she pressed on, “How… How do you want us to.. Do it?”

Viggo was standing with his hands behind his back, looking at the two as if he were watching a theatrics or something. He laughed, “Oh my dear, I hope you don’t think you two are going to simply jump right to the main event!”

Hiccup cringed at his words, while Astrid hid her reaction behind the wall of stone she’d build around herself.

The hunter continued, “That would make our little game over with rather quickly, don’t you think. This is a marathon, not a race.” He glanced between the pair. “How about you start with something a little… Tame?” He locked eyes with Hiccup, quirking an eyebrow. “Kissing her, perhaps?”

The boy closed his eyes, bowing his head in an attempt to push down the anger that was quickly building. He looked to Astrid, who gave a slow nod to the dragon hunter. She turned to Hiccup again, taking a step towards him.

Suddenly, they were no more than a foot apart. Face to face with one another, Hiccup winced as he looked deep into Astrid’s eyes, guilt striking him like a bolt of lightning. With all of her might, Astrid forced a sad smile to him. Not in a joyful manner, he knew. More of a,  _ be strong for me _ , smile.

He held out his hands, which she softly grasped in her own. Hiccup’s eyes went to the girls pink, supple lips. Slowly he leaned forward, closing his eyes. Through the darkness that enveloped him, he felt the gentle press of her lips onto his.

What followed was a most confusing feeling, blossoming in Hiccup’s chest like a balloon. It was a warm feeling, like lying in the grass, soaking in heat on a warm day after a terrible winter had finally passed. He was kissing Astrid…  _ Astrid. _

The girl of his dreams. It had been so long since their previous kiss. They’d changed so much, physically, mentally. Deep down he felt like he was finally able to comprehend the love they could share. At least, that’s what he’d  _ hoped _ for.

Okay, it wasn’t entirely true. They  _ had _ kissed in more recent years. It’s just, Hiccup didn’t exactly like thinking about it. He instead chose to focus on the hot little fire of passion burning in his chest.

But the innards of this feeling were completely hollow, like a house standing on a completely unstable foundation. She wasn’t kissing him because she wanted to, she was kissing him because she had to.

Because  _ they _ had to.

Astrid felt very similar. Many times she’d dreamed of sharing intimate moments with the boy before her. Especially after puberty had treated him rather… Well, you know. His strikingly handsome features never failed to give her butterflies when they were alone. Just the two of them, her mind would often wander, imagining them in a situation like this one.

Okay, not  _ completely _ like this one.

“Surely you two can do a little better than that.”

Hiccup swallowed his rage at Viggo’s comment, but ultimately obliged. Releasing her hands, he rested his own gently on her slim waist, pulling her closer. Her palms rested on his chest, leaning deeper into their kiss. In a daring move, she moved her tongue to guide swiftly across the boy’s lip, causing him to lightly moan at the sensation.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. They looked at one another, staring into each other’s eyes as if their faces weren’t a mere inch apart. Without really knowing what to do, Astrid gave him a little nod. With that, their lips interlocked again. This time, his tongue parted her lips and entered her sweet mouth.

His mind forcefully made him think back to the most recent time they’d kissed, as it was very similar to the way they were kissing now. The instance Hiccup tried time and time again to block from his memory. Yes, part of him relished the thought of her beautiful, pink lips locked with his own. Tinged with the taste of honey-mead and sugar. At the moment it happened, delightful.

But thinking back, he was entirely guilt-ridden. Considering she didn’t remember any of it.

It was after a rather busy night at The Edge, the whole gang had succumbed to the delicious meal Heather had prepared, as well as the fresh barrel of mead they’d purchased from Johann. It took much less time for everyone to get completely wasted than Hiccup had ever given them credit for. He, himself, was content on staying the rational one for the night. So he limited himself.

Surprisingly, Astrid had been the one to drink the most. It was unusual for her, and it was saying quite a bit, considering Heather, Fishlegs, and the twins had almost entirely passed out right there at the clubhouse table.

Snotlout was still hanging in there, if you could count crying dramatically into an empty tankard and babbling about ducklings hanging in there.

Astrid, still conscious enough, simply couldn’t stop laughing to herself. Finding seemingly everything about the situation utterly hilarious. Hiccup had seen enough, and decided to call it a night. He stood from his place at the table and moved behind the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“-Alright, alright Astrid. Whaddaya say we get you to bed?”

She looked up at him with fake-sadness in her eyes, “Aww, but we’reee still havinn fun!.. Look!” She slurred, gesturing to the other intoxicated riders, most of which were completely passed out.

“I can see that.” Hiccup replied, helping her to her feet anyways. “But I think it’s best if we call it a night, don’t you?”

She nearly fell into his hold, having the balance of a small boat caught in a mighty oceanic storm. Looking at him through half-lidded eyes, she sighed. “Okayyy.. Lead me aaway!”

The two were lucky they refrained from falling to their deaths on the way back to her hut, her constant stumbling and tripping over herself making the trip that more difficult. As much as Hiccup assisted her in walking, which was nearly all of her weight, he still breathed a sigh of relief once they’d made it through her door.

Leading her up the final flight of stairs to her bedroom, he stopped her a few feet before her bed.

“Alright, you think you can manage getting into bed?”

“Pshhh!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms in gesture. “Come oon, Hic- _ cup _ !” Actually hiccuping through the alcohol, “I’m not THAT uselessss!”

With that, he go of her arms, but watched wearily as she took her first independent step. Which promptly resulted with her tripping over her own feet. In an instant, Hiccup was in front of her. Catching her swiftly in his arms.

It was only a moment later that he began blushing, realizing just how close they were to one another. Her arms were draped over his shoulders, body almost completely limp in his hold. Her face was buried in the side of his neck, and he could hear her groan at the sudden weight shift. In an instant, he stood straight up again, but her body still acted limp in his arms.

It was then she untucked her face from the crook of his neck, bringing it back only a few inches, looking up at him with dilated eyes, and a look he’d yet to see on her face before that night. It was almost… hungry. 

“Well, hello…” She mumbled through the smile that had formed on her lips.

What happened next was like a flash of lightning, happening so fast Hiccup hardly had time to process her actions. 

Her sleepy eyes fell to his lips, and in an instant, she latched onto them with her own. Hiccup stood in bewilderment, eyes like saucers at the sudden action. His hesitation didn’t phase Astrid one bit, she continued leaning into him with every ounce of her weight, moving her hands down to rest on his chest.

Hiccup should’ve thrown her off. He should have told her to stop. That she was in no state for them to be doing something like this.

But he didn’t.

Any logical sense in his brain had temporarily evaporated, and he was left with the girl of his dreams throwing herself at him with open arms and puckered lips. He pulled her close, still holding a majority of her weight, and allowed his eyes to shut.

It seemed his reciprocation was all Astrid was waiting for, because as soon as he began to kiss back, she thrusted her tongue into his mouth.

Now  _ this _ was new.

This was the closest they had ever been. Right there, in her hut. Holding one another. Passionately locking lips as if it was something the both of them had been yearning for for years. Only… it had been.

Hiccup wished time could stand still, he wanted to memorize every detail of the moment he found himself in.

The cold air of her hut, turning hot with every swipe of her tongue against his. The taste of her lips, sweet with the barrelled mead. Her hot breath escaping through her nose, and dancing vibrantly across his skin. The feel of her hands on him. He realized how happy he was to be sober enough to remember all of it.

And that’s when it hit him. Sober, was most definitely something she was not.

This was wrong. This was  _ very _ wrong. Kissing her in this drunken state was absolutely no way to go about this! What if she really didn’t want it, and she was just too drunk to know any better?

He quickly opened his eyes, pulling away from her with haste. She continued with her lips puckered for a few moments, before she realized her newfound lover had retreated.

She blinked at him, “W-whaat’s wrong?”

He ignored the flame within him that had been joylessly extinguished, but her eyes, now looking at him with genuine sadness, made it nearly impossible. 

He honestly couldn’t remember a majority of what happened after that. But the night ended with him promptly putting her into her bed, ignoring her pleas for him to stay with her as he quickly left the hut. But what he does remember, is the fear that he felt once he’d reached his own house and retired for the night.

Fear that when she woke, she’d recall the events of the night before. Odin forbid she never forgive him for taking advantage of her like he did. But when the morning finally came, and he sauntered to the clubhouse among the hungover riders and messy remains of the night prior, she entered soon after. Painfully hungover, but acting as if nothing had happened.

She’d said good morning to him as usual, and thanked him for helping her make it home. But appeared to have no recollection of what took place in her room. He figured she hadn’t actually remembered him walking her home either, but assumed that it had happened, considering it was something he’d normally do, even when she hadn’t had that much to drink.

That had been a few months prior, somewhere around the time he and Toothless had been captured and forced into the dragon fights. He debated for a long time whether to tell her what happened. But ultimately, his fear got the best of him. He’d tried blocking out the memory entirely, feeling guilty every time he looked too deeply into her blue eyes.

But in a moment like the present, he’d have welcomed the embarrassment and fear over any of this.

Focusing back on their mission, he slid his hands from her waist to her lower back, pulling her closer as the kiss became impossibly deeper. Her tongue fought against his, and she slid her left hand upwards to land on his cheek, the other grabbed a fistful of the red fabric covering his chest and pulled, getting as close to him as possible.

“Much better. You sure you two haven’t done this before?”

The comment made the two come to an abrupt stop, pulling away from one another as their lips made a  _ smack _ sound. At some point in their endeavors, Viggo had set the chair back in its place before them. He sat, staring at the riders’ every action. Hiccup glared at the hunter, but kept Astrid close to him.

Viggo went on, “Well now, we should probably get things into a little more of a swing, shouldn’t we? It appears Astrid’s not very fond of that tunic you’re wearing, Hiccup. Pulling at it the way she is.”

Astrid realized she was still firmly gripping the fabric, she released it the second the words left Viggo’s mouth. But it was too late.

“Why don’t you remove it?”

Hiccup just looked at the hunter, thinking that if he didn’t move, maybe he’d be spared the action that was being forced upon him. But as Viggo tilted his head forward at the boy, he knew hesitancy was pointless.

The sooner they did this, the sooner it would be over with.

He looked at Astrid, who continued to put on her brave face, he gave her a little nod. Then, he reached down for the bottom of his tunic, about to lift it when Viggo interrupted.

“I was talking to Astrid, Hiccup. Why doesn’t  _ Astrid _ remove it?”

Oh  _ come on _ .

Hiccup fought to roll his eyes in anger, knowing the gesture would only upset the Grimborn further. Instead, he glared at the hunter, who sighed in frustration.

“Hiccup, I’m starting to have enough of your disgruntled looks. I suggest you keep your eyes on the target, and stop focusing on me.”

As if that were possible.

He looked back at Astrid. Who returned the nod he’d given her just moments before. He looked at her with eyes that read,  _ I’m sorry _ , then moved close to her again, raising his arms above his head.

Carefully, she grabbed the hem of the red fabric, and in a sweeping motion, lifted it over the boy’s head and off his figure entirely. She bunched up the warm tunic in her hands, looking down at it with sorrow, as if she’d just removed his own skin, before tossing it swiftly aside to the pile of their other discarded items.

Now, Hiccup had always felt self-conscious about his body. For as long as he could remember, he’d been a twig, the runt of the tribe. Embarrassing moments were something he was no stranger to. But this… this takes the cake.

Astrid, however, was feeling very different.

She’d never seen him shirtless before. No she hadn’t expected much when they were younger, but she certainly wasn’t expecting this. Though even with his clothing he appeared frail, the boy she saw before her was  _ far _ from undesirable. Years of combatives and forging had given him muscles she’d never been aware of. A slim, but lightly chiseled form stood before her. His chest barred toned pecs and with each breath she saw his abdomen move over a hit of abs.

Her eyes continued travelling up and down his body. His skin, now dusted red due to his nervousness, looked heavenly and inviting, seeing the muscles on his broad shoulders made her want nothing more than to lay her head on one of them and drift off peacefully in his strong arms.

“I can see you’re amused, dear Astrid. Go on, touch him.”

Hiccup’s deep breaths were now impossible to hide, his exposed chest rising and falling slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Astrid moved slowly at first, but quickly worked up the courage to put her hands on him. First, his upper chest. Her fingers traced over his collarbone, palms planted firmly on his hot skin. She heard him inhale sharply as her cold hands met his flesh.

She then moved upwards towards his shoulders, then to his biceps and down his arms. Exploring every inch of the pale skin he barred for her. If she hadn’t been blushing before, she certainly was now.

“How does he feel, Astrid?” Viggo asked, intrigued.

_ Fucking amazing. _

“...Good.” She replied, telling him the bare minimum of what she thought he wanted to hear. Her eyes followed her hands as they ghosted down his arms toward his wrists.

“Do you want him to feel you, my dear?”

_ Not while you’re watching, fuckface. _ But she knew what she had to say.

“...yes.”

“Well,” Viggo started, slapping his hand down on his thigh. “Who are you to keep a lady waiting, Hiccup?”

Astrid finally looked up to Hiccup’s eyes, which were painfully screwed shut, his brows furrowed as if to block out the man’s words. His head was tilted downwards, raising only slightly as he finally built the courage to look at her.

His hands found their place on her waist once again, then slowly they moved around to her back, bringing them closer. Astrid’s hands went back to his upper-chest, feeling his warm skin was surprisingly comforting.

“Slide your hands lower, Hiccup.” Viggo instructed.

He did as he was told, his hands sliding down to her lower back, everything in him refusing to go lower.

“Further, my boy.”

Call it courage, call it fear, call it obedience. It didn’t matter, because Hiccup knew there was simply no point in prolonging it. The longer he took, the longer they’d be in this situation. He slid his hands down, over her ass, trying not to grip the flesh too firmly.

But  _ Gods _ it was difficult.

Her ass was firm, clearly muscled from the years she’d spent training for battle, not to mention riding Stormfly. The curve of it was sheer perfection beneath his palms, and he felt the leather lining of her panties beneath her tight leggings. He looked anywhere but her eyes. He looked to her nose, her lips, her cheekbones. But they were impossibly close at this point, so close he was sure she could feel his labored breath on her face.

“Ah, you seem to like that.” Viggo continued, if Hiccup had looked at him, he’d have seen the hunter quirk an eyebrow. “You peg me as an ass man, Hiccup. Tell me, have you ever found yourself staring at your dear friend’s backside?”

Hiccup cringed at his comment, keeping his eyes down, “No. Of course not.”

Viggo was silent for a moment, then he laughed heartily, “Ah, Hiccup. I must say, you’re a terrible liar. I could swear I’ve seen it at least a dozen times during your raidings of my ships.”

Astrid shifted uncomfortably for a moment, as if she was trying to curl in on herself. The act only brought her closer to Hiccup. Viggo continued.

“Come now, there must be some instance you remember?” Viggo waited for a response, but got nothing. “Well, maybe my brother can help jog your memory.” With that, Ryker took a step forward, drawing his sword with an amused expression on his face. Hiccup panicked.

“Okay! Okay…” The boy nearly yelled, Ryker stopped in his tracks. Hiccup’s eyes darted nervously between the Grimborn brothers and the girl he held in his hands. “Umm… Uh, w-we were younger, fifteen or so. I worked in the forge back on Berk. She came in one day to have her axe sharpened.”

Astrid looked up at him with questioning eyes, like she was trying to remember what he was talking about. He continued.

“So, uh, while I worked on it, she started looking around the shop… She reached for something on one of the top shelves, and her skirt rode up.” He paused momentarily, debating whether or not to tell the next bit, but decided it would amuse the hunters, maybe enough so that they’d take it easy on the pair. “I-I was so distracted… looking at her, that I accidently chipped her axe on the grinding wheel. Had to replace it when she wasn’t looking…”

The fact that he was actually telling this story, with his hands planted firmly on the ass of the girl he was referring to, made it one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. The silence that followed was heavy, though he still refused to look at Astrid directly, he could tell she was staring at him. Probably recalling the memory herself. He kept his eyes down, feeling like the entire weight of the world was pushing against him from all sides, before a booming laughter filled the chamber.

It was Viggo. Then it was Ryker. Then it was the numerous guards who joined in, every persons’ laugh echoed off the walls simultaneously. The only two who remained silent were Hiccup and Astrid, who were left to stand there awkwardly as the laughter finally died down.

“Oh Odin be damned, dear Hiccup.” Viggo said, rubbing his face. “You really are something, you know.” He went serious once again, the humor passing swiftly. “Well, look where you are now, after all these years. Finally touching her sweet behind, just like you imagined. I’m truly surprised you haven’t gripped it harder yet, spanked it, whatever you ass men prefer. I’m more of a breast guy, myself.”

Blood burned through Hiccup’s face even hotter, but it wasn’t embarrassment anymore, it was rage.

Viggo got an enthusiastic look on his face, “As a matter of fact, that gives me an idea. How silly of me to suspect you favor a certain area of a woman’s body, when you’ve never lain with one? Go on, see if her breasts make you as excited.”

Hiccup rapidly moved his hands from her buttocks to the sides of her hips, at least the command gave him a moment to take his hands off them. But now he was supposed to touch her  _ breasts _ ? Though the hesitancy shook him to his core, he finally looked at her.

“Astrid… I-I can’t…”

His words were only loud enough for her to hear, she carried on with her brave expression as she spoke.

“It’s alright, Hiccup. You can do it.”

“ _ Astrid- _ ”

She’d heard enough. In a quick movement, she’d grabbed his hands from off her hips and placed each one firmly on her chest.

Hiccup gasped at the action, out of nowhere his hands were suddenly groping her precious mounds. Her hands, which were far smaller than his, slipped off to fall down at her sides. And he was left there to gape at what he was doing.

All the while his heart pounded in his chest. He could feel her bindings through her shirt, yes. But he could also feel her womanly curves beneath his fingers as well. Each time her chest rose and fell with her breathing, he was able to grip the mounds tighter. It excited him to no end, but he was left wondering exactly what to do next.

He heard a frustrated sigh come from Viggo’s direction.

“Oh come now, Hiccup. You have your hands on the breasts of the girl of your dreams, and you act as if you’re a lost little puppy.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Viggo smirked, “I think you can figure it out, do what you want.”

Hiccup  _ wanted _ all of this to end, but knew that wouldn’t be happening. As much as it pained him, he turned to his more carnal side. Because deep down, he did know exactly what he wanted to do.

First, he squeezed them. They were more firm than he’d imagined. Though, it was possible that was just due to her bindings. Then, he began rubbing his large thumbs over the centers of each breast, wondering if he’d be able to feel her nipples through the layers of fabric. After some searching, he found the position of both little nubs, just barely protruding through her bindings and shirt. He positioned each one in the gaps of his spread fingers, then pinched them gently.

A little noise escaped Astrid’s lips, but Hiccup couldn’t tell exactly what it was.

“See, isn’t that fun?” Viggo sounded all too impressed with himself.

Hiccup huffed to himself,  _ fun _ was not the word he would use to describe this.

Viggo continued, “I think your lips are starting to miss her’s, go on Astrid, thank him for his endeavors.”

Astrid’s eyes fell on his lips once more, and she gently leaned forward to place her mouth on his. Locking their lips together in a more gentle fashion than they had previously. Hiccup took the opportunity to move his hands, hoping Viggo wouldn’t say anything now that they were on to something different. He slid them down to her waist.

“Did I say you could stop touching her breasts?”

Not so lucky, as it turns out.

Ending the kiss Astrid had been giving him, he looked at Viggo for the first time in quite a bit. Glaring daggers at the man, he repositioned his hands on the girl’s chest before him. He didn’t stop looking at the hunter, he wanted Viggo to feel every fiber of hatred that he felt towards the man in that moment.

“Well, it appears Hiccup has become rather tense.” Viggo stated, giving a look of mock disappointment. “Why don’t you try kissing down his neck, dear Astrid. Perhaps that will help loosen him up.”

Hiccup’s stern expression faltered as he turned back to Astrid, she nodded to him, stoic as ever. Leaning back in, she gave a slow, gentle kiss to the side of his mouth. Then his cheek, then down to his jawline, soft little kisses that he would’ve killed for if they were in any other situation.

She moved down further, and he felt her hot breath cascading across the side of his neck. It brought shivers down his spine as she planted her lips on the skin for the first time, he tilted his head to the side to give her better access. She happily took it. Kissing slow and methodically, leaving wet little marks on his skin as she worked. She began to carefully tongue the flesh, drawing a guilty little moan from Hiccup.

“Slide your hand lower, dear Astrid.”

She stopped kissing at this, looking at the hunter with questioning eyes. Her hands were still placed on his upper chest, with hesitancy, she moved her left hand downwards. Placing it over his diaphragm.

“Lower.”

She slowly obliged, moving it to rest on his lower abdomen, getting terribly close to where his pants began. It was Viggo’s turn to glare, staring at her intently as he became more aggressive with his instructions.

“ _ Lower. _ ” His voice was deep and impatient, louder than his earlier commands.

Coming to terms with what she knew he wanted from her, she buried her face back into Hiccup’s neck, kissing him to avoid having to look at his reaction. She moved her hand lower.

“ _ Ah! _ ”

His voice sounded in her ear. The gasp mixed with some primal moan rang into her core, she felt him swallow thickly beneath her lips. His hands, which were still planted firmly on her breasts, involuntarily squeezed, nearly drawing a moan from her lips as well.

Beneath her left hand, she could feel him. The bulge she’d come to eye every once in a while when he was getting on or off Toothless, or when he’d be lounging in the clubhouse with his legs spread. She could feel it, she was  _ touching _ it.

Hiccup had to bite his lip to keep from sounding off again. Her fingers curled around the underside of his balls, and her palm lay directly atop of his length.

His very  _ soft _ length.

It was that moment he realized, though he was definitely getting excited at what they were doing, his body had not betrayed him. He really didn’t want this. He didn’t want something like this  _ forced  _ upon them. It just wasn’t in him.

Though it was nearly impossible, he tried ignoring the delicate hand that cupped his genitals. He let go of her breasts and let his hands fall to his sides. Before Viggo could protest, he spoke up.

“Viggo, I can’t do this.” He said forcefully, any trace of fear in his voice, gone.

Viggo stared at the boy for a few moments, before shrugging carelessly, “Very well.” He said simply, turning towards the guards wielding the crossbows. “Men, take your aim.”

As they positioned the bows towards their dragons’ heads once more, Hiccup spoke again.

“No Viggo! You don’t understand…” He said, now shyly. Trying to avoid eye contact with the man, while still appearing unintimidated. “I-It’s not that I  _ won’t _ do this, I… I  _ can’t _ do this.”

At that, he looked down to where Astrid’s hand lay. In a seemingly never ending awkward moment, it appeared Viggo finally got the hint. The man’s expression changed from impatient, to a more understanding one.

“Ah, I see.” The hunter finally spoke. “Having trouble getting it up, are you? That could be an issue for what you two need to accomplish.”

Hiccup was frozen as he listened to the man’s words, hoping to all Gods this meant their little game would be over. Astrid just stood there,  _ desperately _ wishing she could remove her hand

“No matter,” Viggo continued, standing from his place in the chair, and walking casually to the little table a few metres away. “Though I am a bit surprised, I truly thought she’d have a greater effect on you. You  _ are _ stronger than you appear, dear Hiccup. It appears as though your heart is too pure for certain acts.”

As he spoke, he picked up something from the table. The man’s body blocked Hiccup’s view from exactly what it was. He looked back to Astrid, who took the opportunity to finally remove her hand from his nether regions. She gave him a guilty look, and mouthed  _ I’m sorry _ while the younger Grimborn remained out of sight.

In return, he gave her a sad smile, shaking his head at her. He knew none of this was her doing, it was all him. They wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for him.

“But then again,” Viggo spoke once more, though Hiccup kept his eyes on Astrid this time. “Sometimes all men could use a little help.”

Astrid’s eyes then darted quickly from Hiccup’s face to over his shoulder, they went wide.

“Hiccup!” She exclaimed, but it was too late.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt something small and sharp pierce the flesh of his upper back. He gasped in shock and pain, body instinctively coiling to get away from whatever it was. As quickly as it had been inserted, it was removed, leaving a burning sensation within the skin it had pierced. Hiccup was finally able to turn and look at what had just taken place.

Behind him, Viggo stood, eyeing a now-empty syringe.

“There!” The man said promptly, giving Hiccup a smirk. “That should do the trick.” He proceeded to toss the syringe aside, and casually walk back to the chair.

“Viggo-” Hiccup started, grabbing the back of his shoulder where the intrusion was made. “What in Thor’s name was that?!”

“Nothing you should really be concerned with, dear Hiccup.” The hunter responded, taking a seat and giving the couple an accomplished look. “Just a simple aphrodisiac. I use them every once in a while when I’m feeling bored.”

“Aphro-what?” Astrid asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh, just a little stimulant to get Hiccup going, my dear.”

Hiccup stood completely still as the hunter’s words settled in. He tried hard to focus on exactly what his body was doing. From the injection point, the burning had sunk deeper, he felt it traveling through his bloodstreams, until his entire upper body was encompassed with a burning sensation. And it wasn’t the type of burn that hurt, just a light glow that illuminated further when it reached his heart.

“In the meantime, dear Astrid, why don’t you go ahead and remove that top of yours. You won’t be needing it much longer.”

Hiccup tried to focus in on the man’s words, on how Astrid's expression turned to one of pure hostility as he gave her the command. But he couldn’t. The burning was beginning to go lower…

“Fine.” Astrid said simply. Moving to untuck her shirt from her leggings and began to pull the fabric over her head. Revealing her pale, flat stomach and grayish breast bindings that gave Hiccup just a little view of the top of her mounds.

Hiccup realized that his breathing was beginning to get more and more labored, and he began to sweat lightly, despite the rather cold temperature of the room they were in.

_ What was going on? _

When Astrid tossed her blue top aside to pile with the rest of their clothes, she finally looked back at Hiccup, realizing something was beginning to seem off about him.

“H-Hiccup?” She asked in concern, arms crossing over her upper body in a lazy attempt to conceal herself. “Are you feeling okay?”

He certainly didn’t  _ look _ okay. The boy’s eyes began to squint as he blinked rapidly, through it, the green within them receded as his pupils dilated. Hiccup finally let his hand fall from the back of his shoulder to his side, trying forcefully to catch his breath, it would seem.

“I’m… I’m alright.” He nearly slurred. Trying to block out whatever effect the substance was having on him. Whatever it was, Hiccup knew, this was only the beginning.

Astrid looked on in worry, until Viggo drew her attention away from the ailing boy.

“Go ahead and rid yourself of those bindings as well, my dear.” His voice was almost a growl at this point. As if he was anticipating something in that sadistic brain of his.

“N-No… No A-Astrid  _ don’t _ -” Hiccup slurred through the haze of his mind, he couldn’t possibly let her…

“Very well.” Viggo said shortly, “Guards!”

“Don’t move a muscle!” Astrid suddenly threatened towards the men with crossbows. She looked to Viggo, giving him a scowl as she spoke. “I’ll do it.” Looking back to Hiccup, she tried getting him to focus on her eyes, but whatever was taking him over would simply not allow it. She grabbed his wrist to get his attention. “I’ll do it, Hiccup.” She repeated gently.

Letting go of him, she took a deep breath as she moved to start undoing the bindings that kept her decent. Hiccup continued to blink at her, eyes finally beginning to adjust to the light for some odd reason. As she unwrapped the fabric that held her chest, he looked at Viggo, who was watching with unprecedented anticipation. A devious smile on his lips. But Hiccup quickly realized that he wasn’t staring at the undressing Astrid, the hunter was staring at  _ him _ .

Just then, he heard a soft  _ thunk _ on the floor at the pair’s feet. He looked down to see what made the noise, only to see the remains of Astrid’s bindings, lying messily at her feet. His eyes slowly traveled up her body. Her fur boots, her tight violet leggings, the curve of her hips to her slim waist, the pale skin of her stomach. Until he was greeted with the unfiltered sight of her breasts. Her  _ bare _ breasts. His labored breathing stopped entirely.

And it was as if someone had dropped a little match onto a field of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

The glow that traveled from his heart to his extremities suddenly turned into a raging fire. It burned painfully as it traveled from his chest, down to his lower abdomen, then to his groin. All at once, he felt the hot blaze sink into his balls, swirling madly before it moved up his length, stopping only when it reached the very tip of his cock. Along the way, he felt every individual nerve within the organ ignite into tingling hot sparks of pleasure.

His arms and legs suddenly felt numb, all the blood within him traveling to supply a part of his body that was quickly becoming overstocked. He felt lightheaded, but entirely focused at the same time. Mind forcing him to think of one thing and one thing only.

_ He needed her… _

All the while, Astrid stood there, conceded expression replacing the brave one she'd worn so proudly throughout the experience so far. This was the most exposed she’d ever been in her life. She fought hard to keep her arms at her sides, desperately wanting to cover herself. But what she wanted most, was to know what Hiccup was thinking. Her friend was just… standing there, staring at her. Not saying a word, dark eyes watching her chest rise and fall with great interest.

After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup’s body forced him to breathe again. But he continued staring at the prize before him.

_ How could he not? They were perfect. _

They were small, certainly. But he’d expected it. What he didn’t expect was how  _ perky _ they’d be. They stood perfectly round and pale, complimenting her figure wonderfully. Hiccup suspected only a Goddess could compare to the girl who stood before him. The nipples he’d played with earlier were a beautiful pink color, standing hard in the cold air that surrounded them.

_ Oh _ it made his cock ache. He could feel himself quickly growing hard beneath his leather pants. The fire still raging within him.

“H-Hiccup?” Astrid asked softly.

He fought hard to look away from the beautiful mounds, but was ultimately able to look upwards towards her pretty face. A little voice sounded in the back of his head.

_ Then again, every part of her was beautiful, right?! He couldn’t wait to see more! _

But upon his eyes meeting hers, through the sexual haze that was still ravaging him, all he saw was his very  _ terrified _ best friend.

Her brows were knitted together, and a fearful expression shone on her face. Was she afraid of him? He shook his head swiftly in an attempt to think straight, but it was impossible to ignore the fire in his veins.

He managed to speak, words still slurred in his foggy state, “Astrid… I-I don’t know what’s hap-”

Viggo was quick to cut him off, “I think you know good and well what’s happening, dear Hiccup.”

Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head, suddenly horrified, and began slowly backing away from his friend, “N-No,  _ no no _ -”

“Look at her, Hiccup.” Viggo said sternly.

Astrid looked on in terror, “Hiccup, are you alright?”

The boy continued shaking his head, refusing to open his eyes.

Viggo smiled like a madman, “Look at her breasts, Hiccup. I know you want to.”

Out of nowhere, the little voice in his head from earlier came back:

_ Oh, I want to! _

He opened his eyes, terrified look turning to one of carnal desire the moment he glimpsed back at her exposed chest. 

Viggo was  _ very _ amused at this point, “Are they everything you hoped they’d be, Hiccup?”

_ Fucking better. Perky and plump and perfect. _

The boy fought to filter the little voice as he spoke, “Yes…”

“What do you want to do to them, Hiccup?”

_ Play with them, of course! _

_ After years of having to look at them through all those layers? Just to catch them jiggling for a split second when she’d dismount Stormfly? Gods, does she have any idea what she’s done to me?! I want to grab them and squeeze until she screams. Put my face in them. Slather them in lavender oil and force her to run around the room just to watch them bounce freely. Then pin her to the ground and shove my cock between them, press them together and thrust until my cum squirts all over her pretty little face. Oh fuck, that’d be delicious… _

_ And her nipples. I just wanna grab them and pinch them, put my mouth on them, lick them, suck on them. Hell, I could probably fit her whole breast in my mouth if I really wanted to! After all, that’s what breasts are for, right? Suckling? Maybe they’d taste of milk! _

_ No, that was ridiculous. Only pregnant women and mothers made milk... But wouldn’t that be a treat? Maybe I should knock her up, just so I can suckle milk from her tits! How good would that be?... _

Whoa…

Whoa whoa whoa… Where the  _ fuck _ did all of that come from?!

“Answer the question, Hiccup.” Viggo demanded at once.

_ Tell him! Tell him what you want to do! _

There was a pause, Hiccup fought hard once again to keep the voice at bay, and was able to answer truthfully at the same time, “Touch them…”

Viggo smirked, “Go on then.”

He stepped forward towards the girl, closing the distance he’d previously made. Looking at her face, he saw that her fearful expression had somewhat dissolved, but could tell she was putting on a brave act for Viggo. When he was within arms reach of her, he looked into her large, blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a little nod of approval.

_ Like he needed it! _

In a quick move, he’d reached out and grasped her breasts like before. Except this time, there was nothing between him and the delectable little mounds. Astrid gasped at his first touch, but settled quickly. His hands were so much larger than her own, it made the sensation unlike anything she’d ever felt. Hiccup was simply awestruck.

Wow... They were somehow just as firm as when she’d been wearing her bindings.

His heart rate increased steadily as he pawed at her, moving his fingers delicately over her smooth curves, fighting to keep from squeezing them as hard as he could like the little voice had told him. He slid his hands to a better position, and began thumbing at her hard little nipples. He could hear her breath hitch as he did this, and deep down he hoped she was getting as much pleasure out of this as he was.

_ She likes it, Hiccup. Give ‘er a little more! _

He couldn’t help himself. With his left hand, he took the little nub between his index finger and thumb, giving it a hard pinch. Her eyes went wide and her face contorted into one of pain.

“ _ Ahh!  _ Hiccup!”

It was as if her little cry went into his ears and straight down to his cock, the whimper making it twitch painfully as it continued to grow and strain harder against his leather pants.

His eyes went to the source of the noise, her beautiful pink lips. Acting on pure instinct, he leaned in and latched his lips onto hers, drawing another surprised gasp, only this one was muted through the kiss. He dove right in, tongue slipping into her mouth with ease and swiping around as much as he could. Then he got an idea.

_ A delectable idea. _

Just as she had done to him earlier, he withdrew his tongue and chastely kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then her jawbone… Until he was leaving a wet trail down the side of her neck. But he was much rougher than she had been, tonguing and sucking on the flesh as he went downward, leaving little purple marks on pale skin along the way.

Astrid fought to keep from moaning, but the sensation was becoming far too good for her to keep quiet. But through the pleasure, there was also fear. This wasn’t like Hiccup, whatever Viggo had given him made him completely succumb to his desires. And she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant for her… yet.

But when he reached the base of her neck, he kept going. His tongue swiped over her collarbone, until he was working his way down the center of her cleavage. His hands groped at both of her breasts, squeezing for a final time before his right hand fell to her waist, leaving the territory completely exposed for his eager mouth.

_ Let’s see how she likes this… _

Slowly, he pulled away from the center of her chest, positioning his mouth directly above her awaiting nipple. She shivered as she felt his hot breath trickle across her sensitive flesh. As any shed of patience he had left quickly evaporated, he stuck out his tongue and gave the hard little nub a curious lick.

Astrid gasped for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, marveling at the sensation of the hot little muscle swiping across her nipple. Before she could even breathe, he’d latched onto the now-wet little nub, a breathy scream erupted from her as he began to suckle.

_ Oh, it tastes better than I imagined. _

Hiccup was completely lost in the girl, sucking hard at the flesh of her mound, while simultaneously squeezing the other with his hand. He sucked the little nub between his teeth, and flicked it playfully with his tongue, causing Astrid to gift him an endless symphony of whimpers and moans. She even brought her hands up to latch onto his hair, not knowing exactly what this sensation was, but knowing she wanted  _ more _ of it.

Each little noise she projected made his impatient cock pulsate. Lost in the throes of their combined pleasure, Hiccup released the breast he grasped with his hand, only to snake both arms back around her and grip firmly at her ass. Much less gently than he’d been before.

Astrid was hit with too many sensations at once, Hiccup teasing her nipple with his mouth, his nails digging into the flesh of her ass as he squeezed and groped her backside, his auburn hair, wild between her fingers as she held him close. He pulled a hand away from one of her cheeks, only to bring it smacking down on the flesh, spanking her. He gripped her asscheeks even tighter, shaking both of them for fun. She was beginning to wonder how the hell he was able to multitask like this, everything coming  _ too _ naturally for him.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of… laughter? Through the chaos Hiccup was reigning on her body, she was able to look at the youngest Grimborn.

And he was nearly doubling over in laughter.

He caught his breath just in time to look at the girl, “Ah-ha-ha, who would’ve guessed? Hiccup, the dragon master. Winner of wars. Tamer of Night Furies, reduced to nothing but a wild sex deviant.”

Hiccup didn’t seem to mind the hunter’s words, only going on to continue the work he’d been doing on Astrid’s breast. The girl, however, scowled at the man.

“It’s not his fault! It’s because of you, you twisted sadist!” She tried to sound threatening, but it came out as more of a whine, as Hiccup started to nibble at her with his teeth. Besides, it was awfully difficult to appear threatening in a situation like hers.

“Well, you got me there.” Viggo said simply, shrugging in agreement. He looked at Hiccup, the boy still lost in pleasures the girl before him was providing. “Alright now, dear Hiccup, time to come up for air, don’t you think?”

He didn’t budge, and it took Astrid pulling hard at the boy’s hair to get him to unlatch and stand up straight again. At first he seemed confused, and more than a little disappointed. Astrid almost felt sorry for him. But quickly enough he started to catch his breath, as if he really  _ did _ need to come up for air. Looking down at the girl’s exposed chest, he saw just the amount of damage he’d really done. A dotted, purple trail ran down her neck and piled over one of her nipples. It looked painful as hell, and he started to wonder if Astrid had really been enjoying it as much as he thought.

Finally he looked to Viggo, as if awaiting his next command.

“You’ve proven yourself very nicely, my boy. I think even Astrid’s enjoying the effects of our little happy-drug, aren’t you?” He asked casually, looking at the girl, who simply scoffed in response. “No matter,” He continued, looking back to Hiccup, “You seem to have a lot of desires at the moment, dear Hiccup, but one in particular stands out a little more than the rest…”

Hiccup quickly realized the hunter was staring at the front of his pants, where his pulsating cock pressed firmly against the now-tight material.

_ Oh ha ha, very funny… _

“You’ve been doing quite a bit of the work so far in our little game, dear Hiccup.” Viggo continued, “I believe it’s due time Astrid takes the reins.”

The girl followed the hunter’s eyeline, landing on the impossibly huge bulge in Hiccup’s trousers.  _ Oh Gods _ , this was exactly what she’d been afraid of.

Viggo looked Astrid dead in her eyes, and spoke the words that made her greatest fear a twisted reality.

“On your knees, my dear.”

Her breath hitched, and she slowly looked to Hiccup, hoping he’d share the same horrified expression she did. But he didn’t, in fact, he didn’t even seem to register Viggo’s command. Just continued to stare at her with the same hungry eyes as before.

_ It’s not him. _ Astrid told herself, but she didn’t know if it was better or worse. Truthfully, she’d rather be doing this to Hiccup when he was acting himself, not this crazed, sex deviant Viggo had created. But an idea came to her then, maybe he wasn’t himself now, but he  _ could _ be. He just needed a… release.

She looked down to his bulge again, and swallowed thickly.

Carefully, she got down to her knees, she positioned herself so his groin was directly in front of her face. Bravely, she looked up to his face, seeing nothing but carnal excitement in his eyes once he realized what she intended to do. She looked back towards his groin, closed her eyes, and sat in silence for a few moments. Waiting for Viggo’s voice to tell her what she already knew was coming.

“His trousers look awfully tight, dear Astrid.”

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Then reached up to grasp the waistband of his pants with both her hands. An overwhelming wave of guilt flooded over her before she pulled them down, glancing up to look at him again, she saw the face of her friend.

This was  _ Hiccup! _ She was about to defile him when he had absolutely no say in the matter, though, neither of them did. Either way, it didn’t help soothe her guilt as she swiftly pulled his trousers and underwear down to his mid-thighs…

And his length nearly smacked her in the face as it finally sprung free from it’s restraints. She was left to simply sit there and gape as it bobbed freely in the cold air.

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it was safe to say she hadn’t been expecting...  _ that. _

In hindsight, he was probably averaged sized, if not a little larger for how skinny he appeared. But all Astrid saw was an impossibly large, veiny, throbbing penis. She looked it up and down thoughtfully, curiosity getting her as this was the first time she’d ever seen one in person. Something clear and slimy was oozing from the slit, she wasn’t exactly sure what it was. But to be fair, she didn’t even know where to  _ start _ .

Hiccup, on the other hand, was looking down in complete awe. Seeing his cock nearly hit her in the face as it was freed, seeing her eyes turn to saucers as she studied it, she looked devilishly intrigued. And it excited him to no end.

“Well, I’m glad you two finally had the pleasure of meeting.” Viggo remarked to Astrid, who refused to look at the hunter. “It’s a fascinating object, isn’t it dear?”

Astrid swallowed again, finding it difficult to wet her nervously dry mouth. “It is.”

“Do you know how to work it?”

Silence, Astrid was left to stare downwards. To the left of her, Viggo. Above her, Hiccup.  _ In front _ of her, a terrifying object. She shook her head.

“Well, now’s a perfect time to learn, isn’t it.” Viggo looked to Hiccup then, amused at the look on the boy’s face. Sheer desire. “Why don’t you show her how, dear Hiccup.”

Astrid fought to open her eyes and face the boy before her. When she finally looked up at him, he slowly held out his left hand for her to take. With more hesitancy than any battle tactic, stealth mission, or near-death situation in her life, she held out a shaky hand. He took her right hand and guided it swiftly to the length in front of her. She shut her eyes firmly in anticipation for the sensation.

A hot, ridiculously hard object filled her fist. Fleshy and pulsating beneath her scrawny fingers. When she built the courage to open her eyes again, she saw the pure magnitude of his length compared to her little hand.

She couldn’t wrap her fingers completely around it. She was unsure if that was typical or not, but in that moment, it made her fear what was to come even more. His hand still lay atop hers, gripping it tightly to help her get a firm hold. She was too scared to move, and simply sat to await whatever movement he desired.

Within a few moments, he was pulling their hands back, down his mighty length. Astrid watched in shock and intrigue as the fleshy hood over the tip was pulled back, revealing a head so filled with blood it was nearly purple. Just as slow as he’d pulled her hand back, he brought it forwards again, exhaling blissfully as he did so. When Astrid looked up at him, his head was tilted back in a moan. He quickly looked back down at her, looking into her eyes with a lust she’d never seen before, and was  _ sure _ she’d never see again after this little game.

After a few more repetitions, Hiccup removed his hand and left her to pump away at the hard, fleshy object. She tested a few experiments in the process, squeezing him to see his reaction, which was a sharp moan she’d be hearing in her dreams for weeks to come. Occasionally she’d start pumping a little faster than before, noticing how rapid his breaths would become when she did so.

Hiccup’s mind was all over the place, the little voice booming at him louder than ever.

_ Look at her go, I knew she craved cock like this. _

_ Think she’s ever imagined doing this to you? Think she sees your dick in her dreams? _

_ I bet this’ll be the only thing she ever dreams about again! _

Horrible. Horrible. Horrible…

The fleeting moments when he was able to see through the thick haze at what exactly he was doing, he felt completely horrible. But the cloud of lust would quickly blind him again before he could do or say anything about it.

“See! You’re a natural!” Viggo exclaimed.

Rage burned through Astrid’s veins, but she continued with what she was doing.

“I do wonder, dear Hiccup, how often do you do this to yourself?”

Hiccup tried to calm his breathing as she pumped him, trying through the fog in his brain to register the hunter’s words.

“Do you touch yourself?” The man asked shortly.

Hiccup panted through his answer, “Y-Yes. I-Ah do!”

“And how often do you think of Astrid when you do?”

Astrid looked up at him, feeling sorry for the boy, but  _ yearned _ to know the answer of the question. Had her best friend… always thought of her like this?

Hiccup’s mind raced as he thought how to answer.

_ Go on, tell him the truth! _

_ Tell him about your little dream… _

_ Tell him how every night, you dream of Astrid climbing the stairs to your loft. Wearing nothing but a thin, silk robe, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and back. Tell him about how she teases you as she slips the robe off, her nude body shining in the candlelight. How she pulls the covers off you, and pulls down your trousers like she did just now. How she climbs on top of you and slips your cock deep inside her tight little cunt. _

_ How she moans your name over and over, begging for more. Begging for you to hit her deeper and deeper. How she rides you faster until she screams, walls clenching around your throbbing cock. _

_ And how you always wake at that moment, rock hard and knowing you have to take care of it, if you haven’t creamed the bed already. _

“Answer me, boy.” Viggo pressed on, growing impatient. “How often do you think of her?”

As hard as he tried to fight it, he answered honestly, words slurring through the pleasure, “...vry….time…”

“Could you repeat that, dear boy? I don’t believe we heard you.”

“...Every time!” Hiccup suddenly exclaimed.

Astrid had no idea how to feel. But then again, she didn’t really have time to feel anything.

“Well, that’s quite the revelation, isn’t it Astrid?” Viggo looked on, studying the pair intently. “He does look quite close to the end, but…” He stopped, thoughtfully choosing his words. “Perhaps you want to give him a more… dramatic finish, hm?”

She stopped her pumps at once, causing a whimper from Hiccup, she looked to the hunter, who smirked at her in turn.

“He used his mouth on you, my dear, you seemed to enjoy it very much.” Viggo tilted his head as he continued, “Why don’t you return the favor?”

Astrid stared in utter shock, the hunter made no other remarks, just waited impatiently for the action to take place. She looked back to the length in her hands.

_ How? _ Surely Hiccup couldn’t show her how to do  _ that _ . She thought hard about her next move, but whatever she did, she wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. She just wanted Hiccup back.

In a wave of courage, she decided to experiment again. She gave the length a few more pumps, much to the delight of the boy. Then on one of the pumps, she stopped when the skin over the head was pulled back, she opened her mouth slightly, and gave the slick tip a little lick.

She wasn’t looking up at him, but if she had been, she’d have seen his eyes go wide, and his head tilt back as the loudest moan he’d ever exclaimed left his lips. Though, what she did see, was his cock twitch happily at her endeavours, jumping up to hit her in the nose despite her firm grip. Leaving a drop of that slimy substance on her.

Speaking of that slimy substance, she marveled as she finally got a taste.

It was a salty taste that soon turned bitter on her tongue. No it wasn’t necessarily  _ good _ , but it was  _ him _ . The fact alone made her crave more. She lapped at him again, longer and slower this time, the skin of his head dragging slowly across her bumpy, slick taste buds.

This drew another moan from Hiccup, who reveled in every little sensation her hot little tongue brought to his cock.

Astrid listened to his moans as she continued to lick, if she kept this up, he would surely finish soon. Taking another chance, she engulfed the whole upper-third of his cock into her mouth, giving it a long, slow suck.

At this, Hiccup did more than just moan. He grabbed the back of her head in his hands, grasping firmly at her blonde locks. Instinctively, he pushed her mouth further down onto his length, much to the surprise of Astrid. Who gagged as the large extremity was forced deep into her throat.

She quickly pushed him away and he slipped clumsily out of her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting her lips to the head. She bent over and coughed, hoping to the Gods she wouldn’t puke all over the floor. She swore to Odin she heard Viggo chuckling at her, but she didn’t care enough to look and see. After a few moments, she felt her gag reflex settle, and immediately sprung back into action.

She enveloped him into her mouth again, going just deep enough to keep from gagging, then pulled back. Mimicking the movements she made with her hand, but using her mouth alone.

Hiccup watched blissfully as she sucked and lapped at his length, the voice in his head no longer little. It screamed at him as he watched her work him.

_ Her mouth is so fucking hot, she’s gonna suck you dry! _

_ I mean, she let you suckle for her milk didn’t she? Only fair that you let her suckle for yours! _

_ You think she’s gonna swallow it when it spurts, or choke on it? _

_ Looks like we’re gonna find out, give it to her! _

_ Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! _

With a final moan, he felt the tight little coil within him burst out of seemingly nowhere, his balls swelled and he gripped the back of her head firmly in his grasp, not letting him leave her mouth even if she wanted.

Astrid didn’t know what happened until it was all over. She noticed his entire groin area tense up, felt him painfully grip at her hair, and felt an eruption of a sticky liquid fill her mouth. It was a startling amount, and she had no choice but to swallow it as it spurted from him.

He was still cumming when he finally let go of her hair, and allowed himself to slip from her lips. The last little bit squirted from him when he fell from her mouth, it landed on her chest, quickly rolling down one of her bare breasts. Droplets escaped the corner of her mouth as she fought to get it all down. It tasted similar to the clear liquid from before, just stronger and more potent.

She allowed herself to finally breathe as the deed was done. She’d done what Viggo asked, hopefully he’d show them mercy.

Hiccup struggled to remain standing as he came down from his heights, but subsequently, the devious, annoying voice in his head seemed no longer existent. The haze within his mind started to clear, and suddenly, he was back to reality.

Viggo was sitting before him, Ryker only a few feet away. Hunters with crossbows ready to aim at their dragons stood in place, but seemed awfully interested in what was happening between him and Astrid…

Astrid… who was on her knees before him, head down. She was completely naked from the waist up, hair disheveled and messy from his firm grip, a trail of bruises leading from her neck down to her breast. A breast that just so happened to have his semen splattered across it.

The most awful combination of emotions exploded within him, terror, guilt, hatred… Not even to the hunters who forced this upon them, towards himself, for allowing it to happen.

For  _ enjoying _ it…

Before he could form any words, a slow, rhythmic clapping came from Viggo’s direction. Hiccup looked his way, and saw the hunter standing from his chair, clapping his hands together as if he’d just witnessed the end of a play.

“Well done.  _ Well _ done on your end you two!” The hunter stopped clapping abruptly, clasping his hands together behind his back, an amused smile on his face. “You far exceeded my expectations, especially you, dear Astrid.”

Hiccup shook with rage at the hunter’s words, but when he heard a little  _ sniffle _ his attention was brought to his friend who kneeled before him. Her head was still down.

He immediately dropped down to her, ignoring the fact that his pants were still pulled down enough to expose him. Her hair hid most of her face, and her arms crossed over her exposed chest. She looked as if she thought curling in on herself would turn her invisible.

Hiccup didn’t know what to do, he wanted to touch her, put his hands on her upper arms and try to look into her eyes. But he knew that was a horrible idea. He was certain the last thing she wanted right now was for him to  _ touch _ her. He tried thinking of something to say, anything at all.

“A-Astrid… I’m…” He spoke softly, voice breaking as tears threatened his eyes. “I-I’m so…”

She finally tilted her head upwards to look at him, as she did, he got a better look at her face. She looked drained, and pale, a little stream of white fluid trickled from the corner of her mouth. As Hiccup looked at it in horror, she swiftly wiped it away with her fist. Her voice was raspy as she finally spoke.

“I’m… glad to have you back.”

She gave him a painful smile, before her expression fell flat, and she was left staring at the floor between them. His heart ached for her, knowing that  _ he _ was the cause of her pain.

“How sweet.” Viggo injected.

Hiccup looked at the man with fiery rage, “Alright, you got what you want. Call off your guards and let our dragons go!”

Viggo went expressionless for a moment, before he erupted in an unadulterated laugh. Hiccup looked on in confusion, finally, the man settled down, “Oh, my dear boy. You can’t possibly think we’re  _ done  _ here, can you?”

Hiccup’s stomach dropped.

Viggo smirked as he continued, “You know, I was actually meaning to ask you this before we began, but it appears to have slipped my mind. Are you two virgins?”

“...Virgins?” Hiccup asked quietly, wanting to know what the hunter was getting at.

“I mean, I  _ know _ you’re no longer a virgin in certain ways, dear Hiccup. But, I’m mainly referring to innercourse, have either of you done it before?”

Hiccup looked on at the hunter, while Astrid sat deathly still beside him, “Why do you want to know?”

Viggo gave him a sad smile, “I was mainly curious, but I think it’s crucial for the two of you to know, so you can enjoy your last moments as such.”

Fear struck Hiccup’s heart.

“Because, my dear boy,” Viggo looked at the door of the chamber, “if you are indeed, both virgins,” He looked back to Hiccup, evil behind his dark eyes. “I’m afraid you won’t be, by the time you leave this very room.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup shook where he sat, looking up at the hunter with glassy eyes. Astrid still sat directly before him, her head down, breaths shallow. A million thoughts raced through his mind, truth be told, he was still trying to process everything that had just happened while he was in his… state. And now Viggo throws _this_ at him?

The cold air of the room chilled him to the bone, his near-nakedness didn’t help either. He wanted to look to Astrid, gage her reaction to the dragon hunter’s words, she was the only person who was going through this situation with him. And, of course, she was his best friend. He always looked to her when they were in a situation he thought they couldn’t get out of.

Well, she _had been_ his best friend. Hiccup honestly wondered if she’d even want to look at him after today. He guessed Viggo would get what he wanted, their friendship would be forever tainted.

“You’re processing it all, I understand, it _is_ quite a bit to take in.” Viggo went on, his face expressionless despite the levity of his words.

“Viggo-” Hiccup started, choosing his words carefully. “I-I don’t understand… We did what you asked of us. And now you want us to… do _that?_ ”

“I do, dear Hiccup. It’s only fair.”

“ _Fair?_ ” Astrid questioned softly, finally breaking her silence, but keeping her eyes on the floor. “How is _any_ of this supposed to be fair?”

Viggo tilted his head in interest, staring directly at the girl in her vulnerable state. “Oh goodness, do I really need to re-explain myself? All it will do is prolong our little game… Although, you have seemed to enjoy it so far, maybe you _want_ this to go on?”

Astrid gave a groan of disgust, holding her arms tighter across her exposed chest.

 _“Please…”_ She pleaded under her breath, head still low. All eyes in the room landed on her sullen form. “Please show us mercy…”

“Stupid girl,” Viggo remarked indifferently. “Can’t you see? I already have. You’ve been quite lucky so far, if I do say so myself.”

Hiccup thought hard, trying to think of anything that could help them. An idea came to mind, and he tried hard not to let his anger get the best of him, knowing that talking back with his usual wit would only upset the Grimborn further, he was quiet when he spoke on, “So, you want us to go _all_ the way? Right?”

“This is the last time I’m going to repeat myself, Hiccup.”

“ _How?_ ” Hiccup was quick to ask.

Viggo rolled his eyes, “Hiccup, you’re nineteen years old, correct? Do I seriously need to explain to you how-”

“No-no!” Hiccup cut him off, “I mean, how am I supposed to _be able_ to do that?! I already…” Hiccup’s voice trailed off at the end of his statement, too embarrassed to continue, the boy studied the floor between him and Viggo with a petrified expression.

Viggo seemed to understand, giving an airy chuckle when he realized what the boy was referring to, “Poor dear Hiccup, you aren’t as observant as you claim to be, are you?”

Hiccup looked back to the hunter, confusion lining his features.

Viggo continued, “I think you need to study your… _situation_ a little closer.”

At first, Hiccup didn’t know what he was talking about. Slowly he looked at Astrid, who was now sitting on the floor in front of him, curling in on herself even tighter than before. Then, he looked at himself. His almost completely naked state made him feel all the more vulnerable at the moment, it was when he looked down at his exposed manhood that he finally understood.

He was still hard.

How? _How_ could he still be hard?! After what was probably the most explosive orgasm of his life, there’s no way it was possible!

“As much as your perplexion amuses me, dear boy, I must admit something. I haven’t told you _everything_ about our little game just yet. There were certain pieces that I thought were all too good to spoil so early on.”

Viggo had reached down to retrieve something from the floor as he spoke, when he stood, Hiccup saw that he was holding the empty syringe.

The hunter continued as he eyed the object thoughtfully, “The aphrodisiac I injected you with has certain… properties.” He looked back to the boy with a devious smile. “You see, if a person isn’t accustomed to the drug, using it will elicit a feral, almost _animalistic_ reaction to it’s effects. Typically, for first time users, this particular symptom wears off after they have their first release. Of course, once you become a regular user these side effects tend to dissipate completely, and what’s left is quite simply really. They allow a man to have orgasm after orgasm, something that would be quite impossible to achieve without it.”

Hiccup sat still as the hunter explained this, trying to process the events that already took place. Viggo was correct, Hiccup had little recollection of what even _happened_ since he’d been injected with the drug, but what he did remember could easily be described as animalistic. Just one look at Astrid’s current state could confirm that.

But there was something else too, an underlying threat behind Viggo’s words. Hiccup knew something sinister was at play, and it only took him a few more moments of deep thought to finally understand. His eyes widened as he stared down the hunter, even from his vulnerable state on the hardwood floor, he was able to make out what the man had really intended.

All of it was planned. Viggo knew that he would react the way he did under the drug. He knew the carnal nature that would come of it. The hunter knew that he’d become clear minded once he’d achieved his first orgasm. A wave of nausea hit him in the gut.

“You monster…” Hiccup muttered.

“Maybe so, but you understand now, yes?” Viggo smirked as he went on, leaning forward to address the boy directly. “I _wanted_ you to be in a conscious state of mind for our main event. I want you to remember every moment of it.”

Hiccup took a shaky breath. Viggo moved forward towards the pair, stopping in front of Hiccup and kneeling down to get face to face with the boy.

The hunter looked him up and down, dark eyes landing on his emerald ones, “See what I mean when I said I already showed you mercy? Letting the drug take control of your mind thus far was a gift. As you’ll soon find out, I’m sure.”

Hiccup wanted to lunge at the man, tackle him to the floor and tear his throat out with his teeth. Claw out his eyes and feed them to the dragons. Set his body ablaze and throw any remains into the deepest depths of the ocean. Never to be found or seen by anyone again.

But he couldn’t. Too much was at stake. Even if he and Astrid could somehow get the upper hand, disarm everyone in the room and open the cells. There was no way more of Viggo’s men weren’t posted outside the doors of the chamber. They would hear, they would kill them, their dragons, _and_ the remaining riders. It was hopeless.

Viggo gave the boy one last devious smile, then stood abruptly, turning on his heel to walk back to his front row seat. “On your feet, both of you.”

Hiccup took a quick breath, immediately turning to Astrid, who sat in the same manner she’d been in since his finish. Despite his reluctance, he placed both hands on her upper arms, heart pinging as she flinched violently at his touch.

“Astrid, come on…” He whispered to her, but she remained still.

“I indulged in the slow burn of your foreplay, I truly did.” Viggo taunted, Hiccup glanced at the hunter, who had already taken a seat once more. “But my patience has since worn much thinner, I suggest you get moving.”

“ _Astrid-_ ” Hiccup begged, tugging slightly at her upper arms, trying desperately to get her to stand.

“ _No! Please Hiccup-_ ” She muttered shakily, she still sat solemnly on the cold floor. Her voice nearly brought tears to his eyes.

“We _have_ to, Astrid. Please…” He urged, forcing himself to say such damning words.

She gave a little cry as he successfully pulled her upwards. Clumsily, he got her to her feet. Though she still leaned into him heavily for the first few moments of them standing upright. He pulled her back, finally looking into her sad, blue eyes. There were no tears, if anything she appeared strong, he couldn’t possibly understand how. He gave her a little nod, to which she returned. Slowly he let go of her biceps, letting his arms fall to his sides.

After releasing his hold on her, he realized the state of his nakedness rather quickly. He swiftly reached down to pull his trousers back up.

“No need for that, dear Hiccup.”

Of course there wasn’t.

Hiccup fought hard not to roll his eyes in frustration. Now he was just supposed to stand there? Erect cock bobbing about and pants around his knees? Humiliating couldn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling, but he knew it was only a fraction of what Astrid had been through so far. He looked to Viggo with deathly rage, trying not to let his emotions slip into his voice.

“What do you want us to do first?”

Viggo smiled, “I’m glad you asked.” His expression suddenly turned serious, he looked at Astrid. “Take off your boots, girl.”

She blinked a few times, indifferent expression still plastered across her face. After a few moments, she looked down to her feet. One at a time, she kicked the fur boots off her feet. Once they’d been removed, she reached down to start stripping off her socks.

While this happened, Hiccup finally thought to look at the eldest Grimborn brother, who was standing just a few feet to the side of Viggo. His mighty, dragon-proof sword was positioned in his right hand. Hiccup also couldn’t help notice the unsettling look on the mountainous man’s face, he watched Astrid’s movements steadily, a hunger in his eyes. He could tell the Grimborn was staring at the girl’s bare breasts, eyes following that area, watching how they shook with her movements. It made the boy scowl instinctively. As if any of the men in the room had the right to be staring at her naked form… himself included.

When she finished tossing the contents aside, she stood straight again. Hiccup was left to marvel at how she could still appear so _strong,_ even after all she’d been put through already. Everything she’d been put through, thanks to the monster sitting a mere few feet away from them.

“Good, good. Now, for the leggings…”

She hesitated, but kept her eyes forward, refusing to look at the Grimborn. It was entirely pointless anyway. Moving her hands to the waistband of her violet leggings, Viggo was quick to stop her.

“Ah ah ah! Not so fast girl… Turn around.”

Confusion got the best of her, and she finally looked to the man with questioning eyes. He raised his eyebrows at their sudden eye contact.

“Turn so your back is to Hiccup.”

Her confused expression turned to one of complete shock, then to sad acceptance. Swallowing thickly, she did as she was told, turning away from Hiccup completely. The only thing in her field of vision were Ryker, off to the right, the bowmen, on either side of her, positioned at the cells, and the door to the chamber, which looked to be miles away. She could no longer see Viggo, but his voice had no trouble reaching her.

“Go on then, proceed slowly. Keep watch of this, dear Hiccup.”

Defeated, she reached back for the waistband of her leggings. Grabbing hold of it, she slowly moved them downwards, over her ass, down her thighs and knees, until they were bunched up around her ankles. Slowly standing upright, she stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. Leaving her completely naked aside from her small leather panties.

“The underwear can go as well.”

Astrid fought hard to keep her brave face, but it was nearly impossible. That would be it, the little piece of clothing was the only thing separating her most intimate parts from every watchful eye in the room. She was certain all the men had been eagerly awaiting this moment. All except Hiccup, of course. Who was being forced to bear witness to all this, that was made very evident by Viggo forcing her to turn around, and give the boy the best view in the room.

She moved even slower this time, grabbing hold of the garments on both sides of her hips. In a breath of courage, she began moving them downward, same as her leggings before.

At first, Hiccup had tried to look away. Stare at anything else, the ceiling, the walls, the green cell doors that lined the corridor. But as she went to reach for her panties, the boy caught sight of Viggo looking at him. Making eye contact with the hunter, Viggo nodded towards the girl’s behind threateningly. Giving the boy the command to look at her without actually saying anything. Hiccup closed his eyes somberly for a few moments, then looked back at the girl, who had just worked the undergarments over her ass.

For a moment, he fought to breathe.

She continued working the article of clothing slowly down her legs, exposing more and more of herself to him every moment. Her bare butt looked just as round and firm as it had felt beneath her clothes. Further down, he saw the beginning of a narrow slit. By now she had worked the panties completely down, and he was able to see a hint of the folds within her womanhood. Without even knowing how the secret little place worked, his penis throbbed at the view of it. As if his natural sexual instincts were kicking in, seeing the place where they were meant to connect.

Once the garments had reached her ankles, Astrid began to stand upright. But Viggo’s voice caught her off-guard.

“Don’t move.” He said shortly.

At first Astrid was confused, she was nearly touching her toes at this point. Didn’t he want her to get rid of the clothing? She twisted her neck to look at the hunter, who simply held up his hand.

“Stay like that.” Viggo concluded. Putting down his hand, he then looked to Hiccup, who had torn his eyes away from the girl in front of him to look the man in the eye.

Viggo smirked, “Quite the view, isn’t it Hiccup?”

Hiccup swallowed his rage, refusing to answer the man.

The hunter continued, “Oh, you had a field day with her ass earlier in our little game, dear boy. And there it is, bared to you with no fabric to hide it, nor protection from your touch.”

The last thing Hiccup wanted at the moment was a reminder of what he’d done under the influence of the aphrodisiac, “What are you getting at, Viggo?”

“Well, don’t you wish to feel it?”

“Of course not.”

Viggo huffed, looking baffled. “That’s a bit rude, is it not? You were all over her not ten minutes ago.”

Hiccup said nothing, just continued to glare at the hunter. Viggo shrugged, slapping a hand to his thigh.

“Very well,” He continued, “I won’t make you touch her then.”

Hiccup was taken aback, marveling at the man’s newly formed compliance. The boy’s shock surely showed on his face, a clear indication that Viggo knew what he was thinking.

Then suddenly, Viggo looked downward at himself, and started messing with the belt hidden beneath his tunic. Hiccup was left staring at the man for a few moments, before finally breaking his silence.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked carefully, hands balling into fists at his sides.

“You said you didn’t want to put your hands on her,” Viggo replied, finally unlooping the belt from his trousers, he held the leather object up to look at it. “I won’t make you.”

Hiccup’s blood ran cold. Viggo’s eyes went from the belt to the boy in front of him, face twisting into another sickening smirk. He then threw the object, which landed at Hiccup’s feet. The metal buckle made a loud _clunk_ as it did so. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Astrid violently flinch as it hit the floor.

“So use that.” Viggo finished, resting his upper arms on his knees, leaning in for a closer examination.

Hiccup simply looked at the object, laying lifeless, but oh so intimidatingly at his feet. It was solid black, with small rips in the leather skin along the middle. The buckle was large, a grayish metallic color that reflected the firelight from the torches lining the walls.

The boy slowly reached down to pick up the object, holding it tightly in his hands as his eyes went back to Viggo. He had a sickening idea of what the man wanted from him, but maybe if he played dumb, he could buy them a little time.

“What do you want me to do with this?”

Viggo rolled his eyes, “What do you _suppose_ I want you to do with it?”

Hiccup looked down at the object, eyes closing as his grip tightened, trying to hold back the pool of rage and horror pitting itself in his stomach.

“ _S_ _ay it,_ Hiccup. What. Do you think. I want you. To do with it?” Viggo asked meticulously.

Hiccup took a shaky breath, fierce eyes opening to glare at the man sitting before him.

“...hit her?”

“Well look at you! You’ve always been quite the genius, haven’t you?” Viggo exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. Then, his demeanour changed to a more mundane one. “I know you’ll have no problem doing the deed, dear Hiccup. You’ve already spanked her once just in our time together! And I never even commanded you to do so…”

It was like a knife to his chest, Hiccup could do nothing but go back to staring at the object in his hands. Guilt weighing him down like he’d never experienced before.

Astrid, meanwhile, was still bent over in what was possibly the most degrading position imaginable. Stark naked and listening to the hunter’s awful words. She was struggling to breathe, the position alone made it difficult, but it was damn near impossible when she heard Hiccup start to shift to the area beside her.

If she’d had looked at him, she would’ve seen his horribly regretting eyes trying to find her’s. Wanting her to acknowledge him in any way, maybe in an attempt to make it seem like she was somewhat consenting to the heinous act he was about to commit.

But she didn’t want this. He knew that for certain. Neither of them wanted what was happening to them. So she kept her eyes down, not wanting to see what was fixing to happen next.

He placed a cold, shaky hand on her lower back. Holding the folded belt firmly in his right hand, making sure the metallic buckle was not in the impacting area. At least he was using his non-dominant hand, he figured. He glanced upwards at Viggo, whom he was now facing directly, Astrid being the only thing between him and the hunter. Viggo gave a curt nod.

Slowly, Hiccup lifted his right hand, moving it a considerable distance away from her rear. Before bringing it down forcefully, striking her for the first time.

In hindsight, he had probably been quite gentle with the first couple of strikes. Astrid remained mostly quiet, only projecting a sharp gasp upon the first impact. The sound of the belt hitting her bare skin was quiet, almost transparent to the ears of the men watching.

Hiccup watched the girl carefully, she stood surprisingly still in the process, which looked rather difficult considering how off-balance she should’ve been. He watched as her skin rippled with each hit, something that involuntarily made his erection quiver.

“Hiccup, this is truly pathetic to watch, you realize that?”

Hiccup stopped his movements, eyes going to Viggo. The man was rubbing the bridge of his nose in what appeared to be impatience. “I will say this,” He continued, dramatically dropping his hand and glaring at the boy. “You are quite the gentleman, no doubt about that. And do you know when that will come in handy? When you have to comfort dear Astrid while she mops the blood of her slayed dragon from our floors.”

He heard Astrid take a shaky breath below him.

Hiccup looked back down at the girl, then to the damning object he was holding. He tightened his grip, swallowing every ounce of resistance to the hunter he could. Eyes focusing solely on what he was commanded to do. He brought his hand up again.

_THWACK_

Astrid couldn’t contain the shout of pain that came from her when he whipped her this time, the object hitting her with a brutal force compared to what he was doing before.

Hiccup stared her ass, watching as a red lash appeared where the belt had made its impact. It was vibrant compared to the pale whiteness of her cheeks. He quickly looked at Viggo, who finally appeared content with the effort he was putting into the chore, the hunter nodded again. Hiccup raised his hand.

What followed felt like an eternity to Astrid. She’d receive a loud, burning lash to her buttocks every few seconds. It stung horribly, and she could no longer hold back the cries of pain that escaped her lips. Though, she tried muting them as best as she could, biting her lip to the point she started to taste blood.

Hiccup worked the belt violently, trying to focus his mind on anything other than horrid red streaks he was creating across the girl’s ass. Praying to himself that Viggo was satisfied with his actions.

But he was not so lucky.

“Harder.” The Grimborn muttered, barely audible.

Hiccup stopped once more, looking to the man, hoping he’d misheard.

“I said, _harder._ ” Viggo growled, louder this time.

The boy was horrified, he’d already been hitting her hard enough to make her cry out. Her cheeks were glowing red from the impact of the leather. Holding his breath, he raised his hand.

“Ah!”

Her yelp of pain was unavoidable.

Hiccup continued, bringing it down with brute force, putting more of his upper-body into the swing than before. After a few more blows, and a few more horrific red marks across her backside, Viggo spoke up.

“Stop.” He said simply.

Hiccup was more than happy to oblige, relief flooding him as he finally lowered his hand. But when he looked to Viggo, the man still looked off. Like he was holding back anger, the look of impatience on his face was more prevalent than ever before.

“You displease me, Hiccup. When I give you a command, I expect you to follow it.” He glared into the boy's emerald eyes, before nodding swiftly towards the belt in his hand. “Flip it around.”

Hiccup stared at the hunter, every fiber in his being trying to grasp how so much evil could be concocted into just one, simple man. Reluctantly, he flipped the belt around, making the metallic buckle the forefront of the impact point.

“Proceed.”

Hiccup looked at the object with dread. With a shaky hand, he raised the belt once more.

“ _AH!!!_ ”

Astrid shouted as the metal met her skin, the sting of the earlier strikes seeming like a little slap on the wrist compared to the pain she now felt.

Hiccup continued to hit her. Taking a few more seconds between each strike to let her adjust to the pain. The red marks on her ass now resembled the shape of the buckle, burning a deeper red than any of the marks from before.

He went on, grunting slightly with each swing, putting much more effort into it than earlier. Viggo’s voice rang out again.

“Harder, Hiccup.”

He pulled back further, the belt meeting her flesh with brutal force. She was beginning to sway with each hit, the strikes sending her off balance every time they would land on her skin. The marks were beginning to spread over a greater area, going down her upper-thighs as well as her buttocks.

“ _Harder._ ” Viggo instructed in a sing-song like tone.

Hiccup struck her with more force, knocking her forward so much Astrid had to plant her hands firmly on the wood floor to maintain her balance.

Viggo’s hands balled into fists with rage, “I _won't_ repeat myself again, Hiccup.”

Hiccup looked at Viggo, pleading eyes threatening to fill with tears, “ _Viggo-_ ”

The hunter’s thunderous voice cut him off, “You _will_ strike her like you mean it, Hiccup! If you don’t, _I will!_ And I will continue to strike her until there’s no _fucking_ flesh left on that pretty ass of hers! Then I’ll make you watch as I strangle the life out of her with the belt, and let _every single_ man on this ship fuck her bloody corpse! STRIKE HER!”

Astrid heard nothing but the whiz of leather moving forcefully through the air.

_THWACK!_

Astrid’s screams echoed through the walls of the chamber.

_THWACK!_

Hiccup watched as the marks he left turned from a vibrant red, to dark purple. He put his entire body into his swings.

_THWACK!_

Tears of pain fell from Astrid’s eyes, dotting the floor beneath her. Her throat burned as she screamed.

_THWACK!_

He was beginning to draw blood.

_THWACK!_

“HICCUP!” Astrid couldn’t help but yell.

_THWACK!_

“HICCUP PLEASE, I’M _BEGGING YOU!_ ”

_THWACK!!!_

Astrid let out one final shriek as she could no longer keep her balance. She fell forward, landing on her hands and knees, letting her forehead gently rest on the ground. Ass still in the air, she began to sob.

Hiccup stood there, completely still, and watched as she clumsily fell. After staring at the beaten girl’s form for a few moments, he looked to the damned object he held in his right hand. There were specks of blood smeared across the silver metal. The object felt as if it were burning into his hand, he let it slip through his sore fingers and heard it fall to the ground with a loud _CLUNK._

He stared at the palm of his hand, eyeing the red mark where he’d been gripping the leather so firmly. Then he stared at Viggo, the monster before him, who was sitting proudly upright in his seat. The man glanced quickly at the sobbing girl, then looked back to Hiccup, a smile growing on his indifferent face.

“Well done. See what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it?”

Hiccup gritted his teeth painfully. He refused to look at the innocent, sobbing girl below him, and he could no longer stand to look at the evil man that commanded him to do such horror. He opted to close his eyes, letting his head fall as shame washed over him like the waves knocking against the side of the very ship he stood in.

Astrid’s sobs slowly began to die off, she held her lowered head in her hands, wiping the remaining tears from her watery eyes and sniffling. Still in her compromised position on her knees and elbows, as she was too afraid to move. Fearing that any action she took would result in punishment by Viggo. And fear him, she did. Now that she had felt exactly what the man was capable of doing... 

What he was capable of making _Hiccup_ do…

“I think I’ve prepared you two quite nicely for our main event.” Viggo went on, gesturing towards Hiccup’s trousers. “Go on and remove those, dear Hiccup. Your leg as well, you won’t be needing it. I think Astrid’s made it clear she prefers to be on the ground from this point on.”

Hiccup forced himself to open his eyes, glancing quickly to see the state of his friend. She held her same position, and he could see she was trembling. His eyes involuntarily went to her ass, and it almost immediately made him nauseous. It was covered in vibrant red and purple lashes, and he could see spots where she’d begun to bleed. There were hardly any traces left of her natural, pale skin.

With hesitance, he lowered himself down to a seated position on the floor. He undid the clasps that held his leg, removing it and tossing it aside, doing the same with his pants a moment later. Astrid’s panties had since slipped off her ankles since her fall, laying on the ground next to her battered body. And just like that, the two were completely naked in front of their crowd.

The feeling of helplessness had never been more prevalent. Never, in either dragon riders’ life, had they been as exposed as they were then. Everything they’d ever thought sacred, bared to a madman and his demented crew. Every intimate part of themselves they had always thought they’d share with someone who really _meant_ something to them. Admittedly, both thought that it would be one another, that they’d ultimately share themselves with. As horrid, and despicable the actions were from the man who forced them into the situation, at the very least, they were going through it together.

“I strongly believe I know the answer to this, Hiccup. But tell me, have you ever seen a girl’s womanhood for yourself?”

Seated concededly on the ground, Hiccup looked somberly up at the man addressing him. He shook his head.

“Oh my, you can’t _begin_ to imagine what you’ve been missing out on.” The hunter then turned his attention to the girl before him. Her head was still buried in her hands when he addressed her, “Astrid-”

Slowly, she lifted her head. Laying her hands gently on the hardwood floor underneath her. With what seemed to be all the willpower she had left in her, she looked to the hunter.

Viggo continued when her eyes met his, “On your back, darling.”

She forced air into her burning lungs. Looking back down at the floor for a mere few moments, she groaned as she pushed herself upwards. Moving carefully, she swung her arm around to steady herself facing upwards. Hands supporting her weight, as her rear was still off the ground. Keeping her knees pressed together as tightly as possible to preserve her decency as long as possible, she slowly lowered her butt to the floor, face contorting in agony as the battered flesh pressed upon the ragged wood. She inhaled sharply as all of her weight went to the injury, though she kept herself upright, leaning slightly back while using her arms as kickstands at her sides.

Hiccup kept his eyes down, away from her moving figure. Though, he couldn’t help but wince himself when he heard her body make contact with the floor. When he finally did look at her, her knees were firmly pressed together. Heels resting softly on the ground in front of her.

“Your attempts at modesty are nothing short of useless at this point, dear Astrid.”

She clenched her eyes shut at the hunter’s words.

Viggo went on, “Open your legs for the poor boy, haven’t you made him wait long enough?”

She painstakingly opened her eyes, looking sadly at Hiccup and making eye contact with him for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He looked utterly defeated sitting there before her, the look in his eyes practically screaming: _I don’t want this from you… you know I don’t want you to do this…_

That’s what she knew to be true, deep down. But one look at his still-throbbing manhood made her fears surface once more. She tore away from his gaze, head falling as she rested her chin to her chest. She leaned backwards, still using her arms to support her, and slowly spread her legs open. Giving the boy in front of her a supreme look at her most sacred place…

Hiccup fought to have any reaction at all, not wanting to give Viggo the satisfaction. But great _Thor_ almighty he couldn’t help himself.

A quiet, but audible moan fell from his lips the moment he saw her fully exposed to him. He had been telling Viggo the truth, he’d never seen a woman’s genitals before. Not even in drawings. At least not ones as _detailed_ as the actual thing.

The first thing he noticed was the thin hair that was gathered above the start of her slit. It was definitely blonde, but a much darker blonde than the hair atop her head. The next thing he saw, as his eyes travelled downward, was a collage of pinkish folds, not unlike the color of her nipples. Farther down, below where the slit ended, was what had to be her anus. The sight alone made him sweat, despite the cold temperature of the room they were held in.

Suddenly, Viggo broke his silence, “Marvelous, isn’t it? You never forget the first time you see one, my boy. Perhaps you’d like a closer look? Go on, Astrid, give him a better view.”

At first, Hiccup wasn’t sure what the hunter was referring to. Though, Astrid seemed to painfully understand the command. She lifted her right hand, wincing as her weight shifted underneath her, and moved it down to her nether regions.

Before Hiccup even knew what happened, she’d moved her finger within the soft slit. Slowly, she spread her middle finger from her index. Parting her folds and giving him a view of what her regions _really_ consisted of.

His eyes widened as she did so, face undoubtedly full of childlike amazement at her actions. Viggo seemed to notice immediately.

“Why don’t you get a little closer, dear boy.”

Hiccup obliged, slowly making his way to his hands and knees, crawling hesitantly between the girl’s spread legs. He stopped while he was still a considerable distance from her most intimate place, but Viggo was having none of it.

“Closer.” The hunter demanded.

Swallowing his fear, Hiccup did as he was commanded, lowering himself to rest on his elbows until his face was just mere inches away from the slit. Astrid shuttered as she felt his breath dance across skin that was _definitely_ not used to the sensation.

Being so up close, as well as having her folds parted, Hiccup was able to make out every detail of the intimate area. His eyes drifted to a little hood at the very top of the slit, and he thought he could make out a little pea-sized, fleshy nub beneath it. Looking further down he barely noticed a little opening towards the center, hidden within the pink flesh. Was that… _the_ hole? It looked impossibly tiny. But as his eyes made it to the bottom of the slit, he noticed another opening, still small, but the flesh surrounding it more concave than the previous hole.

If he was being honest, he hadn’t the slightest idea of what he was supposed to do with the region. The horrifically awkward speech his Dad had given him years prior made the whole thing sound rather simple. But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ about what lay in front of him looked simple.

“A man’s first glance at a woman’s most intimate places is something that should be experienced across _all_ of a man’s senses, wouldn’t you agree, dear Hiccup?”

The boy remained silent, convincing himself the question was nothing more than rhetorical.

“Go on then.” He heard Viggo continue, “... _touch it._ ”

Hiccup felt his cock violently twitch and bob around aimlessly between his legs, before his mind could even _begin_ to register the command. He hastily looked upwards toward Astrid’s face. Her eyes were still fixed shut, but expecting his plea for permission, she opened them to meet his. Nodding to him swiftly, he looked back down at his mission.

Using his left hand, he slowly raised it to the center of the pink slit, and carefully ghosted his fingers over each of the holes, concentrating mainly on the lower one. Circling it and pressing down lightly on the opening. It felt so strange beneath his touch, the skin was impossibly smooth.

Astrid breath hitched as he started to probe her hole, not pushing deep enough to insert his finger, but putting pressure on the skin that shielded it.

Curiosity getting the best of him, his eyes went back to that little hooded nub at the top of the slit. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the area, he _had_ to know what exactly it was. Removing his finger from atop her hole, he brought them up to rest in her pubic hair. Then, slowly, he slid his fingers down, lightly ghosting over the little hood.

The gasp he was rewarded with made him shiver with need, Astrid’s clear reaction to the touch was enough to push him to try again. Using his index finger alone, he pressed lightly down on top of the little bump, then started wiggling the tip of his finger ever so slightly. Eyes quickly going to her face to see her reaction.

Her response was one he _knew_ he’d never forget.

Her eyes shot wide open, mouth gaping as her head swiftly tilted backwards, “ _Oh Hiccup!_ ” She moaned, unable to keep herself muted.

He continued his work, and Astrid was left to try to contain herself. She’d never experienced anything like this before. Even in the times she’d touched herself in the very spot he played with at that moment. It was nothing compared to the feel of his breath down there, or the sensation of him tickling her clit.

Much to the girl’s displeasure, the youngest Grimborn’s voice halted her blissful moment.

“That’s enough of that, dear Hiccup. Plenty of time to play with that at a later date.”

It almost pained Hiccup to stop his touches, seeing Astrid _finally_ enjoying something that was happening to them made him feel less guilty for his earlier actions, but of course, Viggo had other plans. He removed his fingers from the little bump.

“Like what you’ve seen and touched so far, Hiccup?”

The boy hesitated, but answered truthfully, “...yes.”

“Good… Now smell it.”

The silence that fell was impossibly heavy.

“Gods, you’re _disgusting…_ ” Astrid murmured, quiet, but Viggo heard nonetheless.

“Perhaps. But like I said before, this is something a man must experience with _all_ his senses.”

Hiccup tried convincing himself that he _didn’t_ want to do it. But the mere thought of smelling her body’s truest scent, made even more blood fill his throbbing erection.

He leaned closer to it, unthinkably close, pressing his nose against the pink flesh of her opened slit, and inhaled deeply. The smell was beyond words. Mainly because he’d never experienced anything _remotely_ like the scent before. If he had to describe it in one word, it would be… _personal._ Like he was smelling the very essence of her, in what was considered the most intimate gateway her body had to offer.

He pulled his head back slightly, exhaling fully onto the skin of her slit. Astrid shivered, feeling the warm gush of air tickle across her exposed holes. He finally pulled his head away.

“Good, good. Now, I think you can guess what I desire next?”

Hiccup looked at the hunter, his genuine confusion evident.

Viggo smiled, annunciating his next words meticulously, “ _Taste_ it.”

Hiccup was beginning to wonder how he was still capable of being so in shock at the man’s words. But alas, he was left there to gape at the hunter. Frantically turning his head back to look at Astrid, searching desperately for her blue eyes.

They were shut again, her brows furrowed in what could have been embarrassment, or even disgust. Possibly both. Either way, she refused to look at Hiccup. She only spread her legs a bit wider, and angled her hips slightly more upwards toward his face. Beckoning him to go for it.

He took another shaky breath, before lowering his head again. Sticking out his tongue, he ran the tip of it teasingly over the hole at the bottom of her slit. He wasn’t looking at her face, but he heard her fight to keep silent as he licked.

Becoming a little braver, he stuck out his tongue as far as it would go. Starting at the bottom of her slit, he pressed the whole of it into her with great pressure. Sliding it upwards, slowly over both of the little mystery holes, up over her little hood, flicking the tiny nub with the tip of his tongue when he was finished.

“ _Great Odin’s ghost…_ ” He heard her mutter breathlessly, though when he looked up at her, her eyes were still fixed shut. Her slender chest heaving with each deep breath she took.

Hiccup’s brain finally processed the taste of the little slit, and it’s results were very similar to that of the smell. It was unlike anything he’d tasted before, but if he had to compare it to something, it would undoubtedly be something sweet.

“How does it taste, dear Hiccup?”

“ _Delicious…_ ”

His eyes shot open. Recognizing that little voice instantly... 

It was the same one from earlier, the one that had controlled his very _movements_ when he was under initial influence of the drug. It was putting words in his head again, but he realized so painfully late… that he’d said it _out loud._

Astrid opened her eyes at his response, looking at him with a mix of shock and confusion on her face. No doubt, his reaction was _well beyond_ telling Viggo what he wanted to hear. It didn’t stop the hunter from commenting.

“Well well well, dear Hiccup. It seems you’ve grown rather fond of seeing Astrid in such a… vulnerable state. It pains me to tear you away from your explorative endeavours, but alas, it’s time we proceed.”

Astrid finally removed her fingers, letting the folds of her slit bounce back into their proper place.

“Don’t get too comfortable, dear Astrid. There’s one final thing our Hiccup must take care of before our… main event.”

She stared daggers at the man, shaking her head in confusion. As much as she feared what was to come, at this point she just wanted to be _done_ with it. “ _What?_ What else could he possibly need to do?”

Viggo gave a mock-hurt expression at her words, “Oh darling, how _could_ you be so impolite? How on earth is Hiccup supposed to penetrate you, if he doesn’t even know where to put it?”

As sickening as the man’s words were, Hiccup knew it was true. He had simply no idea what to do in terms of… that. If he’d not made that obvious already.

Astrid took a deep breath, looking back at Hiccup with a certain determination on her face. There was no getting around it, and she was tired of laying there like a toy, being poked and prodded by someone who was being _forced_ to touch her in the first place.

Hiccup gasped as she grabbed for his left hand. In an instant, she’d grasped onto his index finger, bringing it close to her once more and positioning it against the hole at the bottom of her slit. He opened his mouth to protest.

“Astrid- _Agh!_ ”

Suddenly, his entire finger was engulfed in a warm, tight channel up to his knuckle. He watched as his digit disappeared inside her, Astrid putting tremendous force into doing so. Her face contorted as she stretched herself open with him, being the first time anything even _remotely_ as big as it had been inside her.

Hiccup could only sit there and pant, looking to Astrid for _any_ form of explanation.

She looked him in the eye, “There… it goes in _there._ ”

He trembled. That was… _abundantly_ clear.

“Well now, took a little detour, did we?” Viggo asked intimidatingly, but enthusiastically. “May as well enjoy it, right Hiccup?”

Hiccup was completely awestruck at this point. Mind unable to register anything other than the tight little channel that was currently _squeezing_ his finger uncontrollably. He felt every ridge, every smooth inch of the forbidden place. Without really knowing what to do, he curled his finger upwards, the tip hitting the roof of her little cavern.

And Gods, he must’ve hit _something,_ because the sharp gasp that came from the girl was one that sent shivers down his body, shooting directly through his penis. Which, now that he was thinking about it, throbbed painfully at the knowledge that it would soon be _inside_ this little tunnel.

Viggo looked at the couple intently, a thought coming to his mind, “As extravagant as this moment is, and it is _truly_ extravagant, I must ask. Is she wet, Hiccup?”

Hiccup thought for a moment, twisting his finger a bit to get a better feel. It was certainly… _damp_ inside. But wet? He wasn’t entirely sure.

“Uhh… I-I can’t tell…” The boy stammered awkwardly.

“Oh, you’d _certainly_ know if she was, dear Hiccup. I promise you.”

“Then… I guess… n-no?”

“Oh, pity. I’m afraid that will make our main event rather painful for the lady. Especially considering it’ll be her first time.”

With horror, Astrid removed Hiccup’s finger in one swift motion. And he was taken very off guard when she herself started prodding at the entrance to her tunnel. She stuck her finger in a little ways, then pulled it out, observing it carefully.

It was true…

How could she not be _wet?_ After everything. Hiccup sucking her breast, prodding at her clit, _licking_ her?! Perhaps it was their situation. Viggo and his men, watching her and Hiccup like a pack of starving dragons focusing in on their next meal. Maybe it was the indescribable pain she’d felt during her lashing. It really didn’t matter, the fact was she was entirely doomed.

“We’ve waited long enough, have we not?” Viggo asked, clapping his hands together. “Time for our main event to begin, go on Hiccup, get on top of her.” 

Hiccup’s breaths quickly became shallow, he looked at Astrid, hoping for any sort of guidance for what they should do. But when they met eyes, all he saw in her was hopelessness. Slowly, she lowered herself backwards, until she was flat on her back. Keeping her legs spread open for him, she stared blankly at the ceiling. Waiting for whatever insanity she knew was ahead to begin.

Accepting their horrid fate, Hiccup started to move, crawling upwards until his upper body was over hers, and his lower half between her legs. He shuddered as his throbbing erection painstakingly dragged against her warm folds.

He’d imagined this moment so many times in the past, the fact that it was actually happening under such sadistic conditions could have brought him to tears then and there. But he wouldn’t break down so quickly. He had to be strong. For their dragons. For the fellow riders.

For Astrid.

Who looked anywhere but his eyes. Just laying there with her head on the hard floor, staring up at the wood ceiling of the chamber, probably wishing it would cave in with dragonfire. If not caused by their rescue, at the very least they would all be burned to crisps, her included.

Moving shakily, Hiccup reached down between them, grasping his cock and started feeling his way around her slit. The contact alone made him wince with pleasure, his sensitive head being dragged along her hot skin. He continued to clumsily move it until he was at what he assumed to be the hole she’d introduced him to. It was beyond difficult to tell without being able to see it, but he could slightly recognize the concave opening located at the very bottom of her pink slit. He looked desperately into her eyes for conformation, to which she returned the sad look, and nodded.

Astrid trembled beneath him. Body and mind preparing herself as much as possible for what she knew was about to happen. She felt him prod at her entrance with the tip of his cock, pressing against it only slightly, and she was able to feel the pure magnitude of his length against her tiny opening.

How in Thor’s name was his massive penis, as she’d concluded when she was forced to take him in her mouth, supposed to fit _inside_ her? She was a virgin. And she wasn’t even _wet!_

She took a shaky, deep breath, eyes going back to that spot on the ceiling. She fought to keep tears from filling her eyes as she heard Hiccup sigh in defeat.

He continued to steady his length with his hand, making sure it was firmly against her opening. He tried looking into her eyes, but she simply refused to return the gesture. His brows furrowed, face turning to one of pure remorse as he murmured his final words to her:

“I’m sorry, Astrid...”

Her eyes widened, she inhaled sharply and her entire body tensed in pain as he began to push his length forcefully into her dry hole. And wanting the worst of it to be over all at once, he pushed _hard._

He grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as he felt the head of his cock stretch open the skin guarding her small entrance, after a few moments the entire tip was inside. 

Astrid bit her lip, quickly drawing more blood from when she’d done it earlier. Trying hard to keep from crying out in pain. But great _Thor_ it hurt. It felt like the most sensitive area of her body was being sliced open. No… not sliced. _Ripped._ Slowly and painstakingly, every second another little millimeter of her flesh would tear at the sudden intrusion, and he’d only just begun.

Grunting now, he pushed into her harder, managing to make it another couple inches this time. He removed his hand from his length, steadying himself on either side of her to keep his balance. The deeper he got, the more moisture he felt, the easier it was to slip further in. Though, her core was still very dry compared to what it should’ve been. Taking one look at Astrid’s painful expression was enough to ensure that.

Every second he slipped deeper, she felt more and more pain from the penetration. Her walls clenched tightly as he scraped against her unwilling tunnel. Her opening burned with the heat of dragon fire, being stretched wider and wider as she took more of him in.

Suddenly, as he was just about three quarters of the way in her, he came to a halt. Astrid gasped as she suddenly felt an incredibly sharp pain come from her lower abdomen.

He sat there for a moment, trying to think straight enough to figure out what was happening. It felt like a little wall against the tip of his dick, more slippery than the rest of her tunnel, but firm where it stood. Curious, he tried jabbing himself a little further within her.

Astrid suddenly yelped, face twisting in pain at his action. Her hands shot from the floor at her sides to Hiccup’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. She finally looked into his eyes, shaking her head rapidly. She pleaded, “ _Please,_ don’t-”

“All the way in, dear Hiccup.”

Hiccup was mortified. Astrid looked as if she were about to break in half. But he had no choice, steadying himself, he screwed his eyes shut as he pushed hard into the barrier, burying himself into her fully in one swift movement.

“ _AHH!_ ” The scream slipped from her dry mouth, and she dug her nails into his shoulders so hard it probably drew blood.

Hiccup was left to sit there and pant. There he was. Fully enveloped within Astrid Hofferson. Her hot little body squeezing and contracting on his hard dick like it was trying desperately to push him out. Though her core was mostly dry, he felt a new, sticky moisture forming near his base, around her opening. Every nerve in his being was aflame, tingles rushing through his body each time her walls would move. It was only then that it occurred to him.

That was it... they were no longer virgins.

“Well done you two, this is quite a historic occasion, is it not?” Viggo remarked. “I’m sure Hiccup is exhilarated, _all_ men are when they reach this special point in their life. Unfortunately, dear Astrid, I cannot speak for you of course. Though I can imagine it’s quite a lot to take in…”

“Go… choke on…” Hiccup panted, keeping his eyes fixed shut. “A dick...”

“Now now, dear Hiccup, that’s a bit insensitive, is it not? Astrid has already done so once today.”

And that’s when every exhilarated fiber in his body turned sour. Guilt stabbed through him as he opened his eyes to see the girl the hunter was referring to. Her face looked less contorted, but he could tell she remained in great pain. Her eyes slowly opened to look at his, blue suddenly overtaking him, like he was caught beneath the deepest ice.

“On with it then, time to really begin.” Viggo stated indifferently.

“W-When are we allowed to stop?” Hiccup pleaded, voice breaking.

“When I say you are. Though I wouldn’t recommend finishing in her too soon, my boy, I’ll only make you go at her again.”

Hiccup gave her a remorseful look, before he began to pull backwards. The fires of lust igniting once more as he did so. Just as he was a couple inches from slipping out of her, he pushed back in. His foreskin scraped against her dry walls, tugging at the sensitive flesh. Causing immense pleasure for one, and unimaginable pain for the other. This time, he stopped the moment he felt her tunnel end, not wanting to hurt her more than he absolutely had to. He just prayed to Odin that Viggo wouldn’t notice. He repeated his actions from before, pulling out, then shoving his way back in.

And so they continued like this. Astrid’s body was trying desperately to conform to his length, but her dire situation and unaroused state made it impossible. This went on at minimum another few minutes, but every second felt like eternity to the two caught in this monstrous game.

Viggo would occasionally give Hiccup the command to go faster, steadily, he’d increased the speed of his thrusts quite a bit since they’d started.

The boy kept his eyes mainly closed, alternating between that and the dark wooden floor beside Astrid’s head. He concentrated heavily on trying not to cum too early, but _Thor_ almighty, he’d never felt anything like this before.

Her little opening squeezed the base of his cock as he moved, and her walls rubbed against his length in what was the worst, and simultaneously the best way imaginable. His balls slapped lazily against her anus with his shallow thrusts, adding little bursts of pleasure deep within him every time they made contact with her soft skin.

After what was probably another minute of thrusting at a considerable pace, a little noise brought him out of his focus. It was coming from beneath him. Swallowing his fear, he looked down at the innocent girl he was violating.

She was crying.

Not sobbing hysterically, like anyone else in her situation should’ve been doing. Or screaming out in what was probably the most intrusive pain she’d ever experienced. Tears simply ran down the sides of her face, dissolving into her hairline on either end of her head. Little sobs rang from her throat with every breath she took.

His soul rattled watching her like this. In so much pain. Having something so sacred, so pure, violently taken from her. Something she’d treasured throughout her entire life, something that made her… _her._

His best friend. The girl of his dreams. Astrid Hofferson… laying on the cold wood floor of Viggo Grimborn’s ship, naked, beaten, having her virginity stolen by rape.

And _he_ was the one doing it to her.

All her pain. All the torment they were enduring. It was his fault. She _trusted_ him. And look what he was doing...

It was breaking his heart.

He could do nothing but look down at her as he continued with his thrusts. Then, suddenly, his vision grew foggy, and he felt the moisture of tears at the corner of his eyes. He choked back a sob, the little droplets finally releasing their grasp on his eyes, falling on the porcelain cheeks of the girl beneath him.

This caught her attention, bringing her to open her eyes and look at the cause of the sudden wetness. Her demeanour seemed to change when she saw his face, guilt-ridden and full of sorrow. Looking down at her with tears in his eyes, he looked like he was silently begging for her forgiveness. She was about to speak, before an especially painful thrust made something pinch deep within her, she winced and bit back a yelp. It didn’t help that with each thrust, her ravaged buttocks scraped roughly against the ragged wood she lay on, adding to the agony. She let her head fall back, screwing her eyes shut and giving a frustrated yell at the pain.

Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore, he had to speak to her.

“A-Astrid…” He pleaded softly, only for her ears to hear. He choked back sobs as he spoke.

She shook her head, biting back her agony, “Hic...Hiccup… It-AH… i-it _hurts._ ”

“I’m sorry… _Gods_ Astrid I’m _so sorry!_ ” He looked into her eyes desperately, tears still falling as he spoke. “Y-You know I… I’d never hurt you… You k-know that, _right?_ _Never…_ I… I _love you_ Astrid…”

Her features relaxed slightly at his words, she looked up at him, studying his eyes intently.

Maybe this was a bad time to say it. Hell, he probably couldn’t have picked a _worse_ moment to tell her. But Gods he meant it. He loved her so much. And it absolutely shattered him to see her like this.

She continued looking at him, eyes ghosting up and down his face as he worked into her. After a bit, she broke her silence.

“H-Hiccup… would you… k-kiss me?”

He was in shock at her words, wondering how on earth she could desire something like that. While he was doing _this_ to her… Not that he didn’t want to, of course. And he would do anything she requested, he would fly to the moon and back if she asked it of him.

He lowered his head, gently pressing his lips onto hers. Her hands suddenly moved from his shoulders, to around his sides and up his back, clawing at his skin and pulling his upper-body closer to her. He muttered little groans against her smooth lips as he worked.

He didn’t intrude her mouth with his tongue. He didn’t try to fondle her. He simply kissed her. Because he quickly realized that, not only was this the first time they’d kissed willingly all day.

This was the first time they’d kissed willingly in _years._

So he poured all of his love into her. Every ounce of it he felt for the amazing girl beneath him. He kissed her lovingly because she wanted it. Because _they wanted_ it. And though Viggo could control their actions, he could never manipulate the way they _truly_ felt about one another. A bond that couldn’t be broken, no matter the weather it faced, even if the two had yet to figure that out for themselves…

The small, warm feeling in his chest he’d experienced much earlier had suddenly returned, growing larger and larger every second his lips were on hers. Deciding to give her a break, he pulled back a few inches, looking lovingly at her. Seeing a light in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. It was if she was having a revelation of some kind.

“Hiccup… tell- _ah…_ t-tell me you love me… again?”

He blinked at her. Blindsided, but more than willing to comply.

“I-I love you, Astrid… _Gods_ I love you…”

She suddenly lifted her head from the floor, locking his lips to hers again. Hands pulling him even closer to her. When she pulled away, Hiccup was left to stare at her face, seeing something he’d yet to see from the girl in the time they’d been forced into their little game. He saw her look at him almost… _longingly._

He couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and kissed her a third time, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Then, he pulled himself away, kissing chastely down her cheek until his lips brushed against her ear.

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember… all- _oh sweet Thor…_ all this time… I’ve been loving you every day... _Everything_ about you... I love… _oh_ _Astrid..._ ”

He felt the hands she’d been using to gouge his back suddenly relax, she rested them softly on his smooth skin. He continued whispering in her ear. As he spoke, she surprised him with a little sound he’d _not_ been expecting.

“Hic… _Oh_ …”

Suddenly, he felt the entire tip of his cock, buried deep within her, become coated with a hot, slippery liquid. It was a small amount, but it helped loosen her tunnel a bit, sliding down his dick and allowing him to slide in and out a little easier. After a few more pumps, he realized he was able to penetrate her a bit deeper as well…

It dawned upon him slowly, but upon pulling his head back to glance at her face, which still showed slight discomfort, but little traces of pain, he realized.

She was finally getting wet.

Something about his words, the way they had kissed, it helped her body to finally relax a bit. Realizing that what he’d done had worked, he quickly resumed, peppering kisses across her tear stained, salty cheek and whispering lovely things into her ear.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Astrid… everytime we’re together I’m _breathless…_ I love you _so much…_ ”

“ _Odin’s ghost…_ ”

Her walls seemed to finally begin to adjust to him, slightly wetter with more contractions, but still vice-like on his hard erection. He fought hard to keep from moaning too loudly into her ear, but her body’s acceptance was making this _so much_ hotter… He continued to thrust shallowly, not spearing her completely onto his length, but moved faster, breathing hard as the pleasure gripped him from the inside.

Out of nowhere, he noticed she’d removed her right hand from his back. After a moment of investigation, he realized she’d slipped it between them. Then began to violently rub at herself somewhere close to where they connected. She moaned blissfully into his neck.

He felt another wave of the slimy liquid crash over the tip of his cock, coating her tunnel and trickling hotly down his length. Her little channel’s contractions were almost erratic now, gripping him tightly and almost _sucking_ him deeper inside her with each thrust.

He brought himself to look down between them, watching their bodies move in sync as he worked into her. It was then that he finally noticed her breasts after so very long. They fell mainly flat, as she lay on her back, but he could still see them bouncing gracefully along with his thrusts. The bruises the lay across her left one made their movements all the more noticeable against her pale skin. Gods, she was perfect...

He tipped his head back, letting out a breathy moan at the sweet bliss he was finally blessed with.

Looking down at Astrid, he saw she was biting her lip. He couldn’t tell if it was in concentration, or perhaps pleasure. But he _hoped_ she was finally feeling pleasure, after everything she’d gone through, all the pain he’d brought her. This was something she deserved.

She opened her lidded eyes to stare longingly into his again, something deep and carnal hidden within them. Her face was relaxed, and she looked blissful under his spell. Hiccup stared at the young goddess beneath him, so entirely lost in her beauty, her being, _their love,_ he almost smiled…

But Hiccup was so entirely lost in her, that he failed to notice something dire.

The boy had realized all too late that something in the room was off. Viggo had remained silent for far longer than he had expected. Fear gripped him, and he forced himself to tear his gaze away from the lovely girl beneath him, and look in the direction of the hunter’s seat.

The seat that was… empty.

Astrid suddenly gasped beneath him, he looked down in time to see both her arms ripped from their placements on their bodies and forced painfully above her head. Hiccup stopped his thrusts at once, lifting himself slightly, looking straight ahead of him, coming almost nose to nose with the ruthless Grimborn brother.

Viggo glared at the shocked Hiccup for a few moments, before looking down at Astrid, whose arms he still held forcefully above her head. He leaned down, bringing his lips close to her face, but whispering loud enough for Hiccup to hear.

“If I had wanted you to enjoy this, I would’ve given _you_ the drug…”

She was frozen with fear beneath the males, arms pinned painfully and lower body still attached to Hiccup. She shook with fear as Viggo finally turned back to Hiccup.

Who glared at the man with every fiber of hatred he had within him. How dare he? How _dare_ he put them in this situation to begin with, then _stop_ them the moment they succumb to the very act they’re being forced to do? Hiccup didn’t hate many people, but he would gladly watch the man before him die a long, painful demise. He would even _laugh._

“You think I haven’t noticed how gentle you’ve been?” Viggo finally spoke to the boy, maintaining his fierce glare. “I think you’re forgetting just _who’s_ in control here, Hiccup. I tell you to fuck her, and yet you refuse to even enter her _fully._ Pitiful, but here’s where this game ends-”

Viggo then took one of Hiccup’s hands forcefully in his hand, placing it atop Astrid’s wrists, making him take his place in pinning her arms above her head. Viggo continued.

“You will fuck her hard, fully, ruthlessly, and finish inside her until there’s no drop of cum left in those needy balls of yours. And you _will not_ release her hands. Understand? If you don’t meet my requests... Well, you can imagine, can’t you?” 

Viggo finished with a smirk, before standing, and walking a small distance away from the couple. He turned toward them, hands behind his back in interest as he awaited their compliance.

Hiccup looked back to Astrid, horror across his face. She looked scared as well, especially considering her now even more compromised state. But something in Viggo’s words had given her hope. How the game _ends._ They were almost out of his, she could take a little more pain, if it meant this nightmare would end.

She had no other choice.

She quickly nodded to him, giving him as much consent as she could in their situation. He gave her another terrified look, but obliged with the instructions he was given. Bracing himself with the one hand he had left to balance, he resumed his thrusting, hitting her deeper than before.

She gasped as he hit the end of her tunnel once more, but her own lubrication had made it at least a _little_ less painful than before. She put on a brave face, taking his thrusts as he continued to ram into her at a quick pace.

“I believe I said _fully,_ dear Hiccup.” Viggo called to them.

Hiccup stopped for a moment, trying to adjust himself on top of her. Panting, he got a better grip on the girl’s wrists. Looking down at her with sorrow, he continued thrusting. Even harder this time, his first impact drawing a little yelp from the girl beneath him.

He went off again, thrusting even faster. The friction was beginning to become intense, and he could feel the little coil within him beginning to tighten. His cock slid happily into her cunt, shaft rubbing against her soft ridges and head scraping against the little wall at the end of her tunnel.

She started making noises again, but they were no longer noises of pleasure. Hiccup felt his orgasm begin to slip away as he realized she was in pain once more. He realized as he was thrusting faster, that she was no longer providing him with her natural wetness. And the wetness that she’d gifted him before was quickly rubbing away with his rapid movements.

Feeling horrible that he was hurting her again, he tried desperately to make his thrusts more shallow.

“Hiccup,” Viggo went on, visibly glaring at the boy. “I believe I gave you an order.”

Hiccup looked upwards to glare at the hunter, but was instead distracted by something happening beyond the leader.

He noticed Ryker making some awfully strange movements in his peripheral vision, curiosity getting the best of him, he looked at the older Grimborn. Becoming instantly nauseous when he realized what the man was doing.

Ryker was standing there, watching the couple with vicious intrigue, eyeing the girl beneath him in particular. He held his sword in his left hand. His pants were undone, and his massive cock was exposed in the air of the chamber. He ran his other meaty hand over it intensely, jerking off as he watched the helpless girl get forcefully penetrated.

Hiccup wanted to throw up, and had to forcefully swallow bile down his throat as he looked to the guards in the room, the ones in front of the cell doors, even the ones who had led him into the room, they were all doing the exact same thing as the eldest Grimborn.

They were all touching themselves. Getting off on behalf of their _torment._ The only person in the room who wasn’t engaged in some kind of sexual act was Viggo, who continued to stare at them, hands behind his back. Hiccup’s mind wanted to go other places, like figure out exactly how long they’d been doing the action. Hell, they could’ve been doing it as far back as him hitting her with Viggo’s _belt._ He hadn’t even looked at them, the thought made him sick.

But he had other things to worry about at the moment.

He lowered himself further onto Astrid, hoping to get a better angle within her and make it look like he was hitting her deeper than he actually was. The girl’s cries of pain became louder and louder as he did so, hitting her harder but still refusing to go all the way in. By now her core had gone completely back to the way it felt when they’d begun, fear gripping her body and keeping her from any compliance at the hands of Viggo.

As unlucky as that was for her. The sharp pain from earlier had returned, and her arms involuntarily strained against Hiccup’s hold. She felt even more helpless than she did before, if that was even remotely possible. She cried out beneath him, causing him to slow his thrusts ever so slightly.

“I’m _warning you,_ Hiccup!” Viggo growled, much louder than before.

Hiccup’s mind was going a hundred miles per hour, everything happening all at once. One look at the girl’s face beneath him made him shudder.

“A-Astrid! Oh Gods I _can’t!_ ” He screwed his eyes shut, letting his head hang as his thrusts ceased all together. “I just _can’t!_ ”

Viggo snapped, gesturing angrily as he yelled, “GUARDS! Ready your bows! On my command, you FIRE!”

“NO!” Hiccup and Astrid yelled simultaneously. The bowmen halted their sexual actions, quickly snapping into position.

Viggo ignored their pleas, “One!”

Astrid’s eyes shot to Hiccup, “Hiccup! Just do it!”

He was mortified, “Astrid-!”

“Two!” Viggo yelled, louder than before.

“Please, Hiccup!” She thrusted her hips upwards, shoving his cock deeper inside her. The pair grunted, Hiccup from the sudden pleasure, Astrid from the shooting pain.

“THREE!”

Her hands balled into fists, and he felt her muscles contract tightly around his cock. She stared up at him with a fierce look in her eyes, then screamed at him.

“ _FUCK ME!_ ”

_Fuck you? Fuck you?!_

_OH I’LL FUCK YOU!_

Everything happened within the span of a second. Before Viggo could give the command to execute, Hiccup’s hand tightened painfully around Astrid’s wrists, pushing them hard into the ground. He blinked, and she saw his eyes turn dark once more. His brows narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

And he went at her with no mercy.

Slamming into her to the hilt, his cock speared her cervix. Before she had time to even gasp, he’d drawn out and slammed his way back in, unimaginable pain shooting deep into her abdomen.

He thrusted at full speed, going so fast now she could barely breathe, all the breath getting sucked from her burning lungs. When she was finally able to inhale, it didn’t take long before the air was forced from her, expelling from her in an ear-splitting, painful scream.

Her head tilted back and her eyes screwed shut as she wailed, face contorting as she felt the most intrusive pain of her life. It felt as though a spear was being shoved within her, over and over. Not only stabbing into what felt to be her uterus, but scraping hard against her dry walls, ripping into her opening more and more with each thrust.

Hiccup was moaning now, relishing in the lovely sound of their hips slapping together, marveling in the feeling of completely _ravishing_ her tight pussy. Looking down at her face, he no longer had it in him to feel sorrow. Only extreme pleasure.

Her screams were delightful, fueling his thrusts with each ragged inhale she took between her wails. The tears now flowing freely from her eyes were nothing short of sensual, physical proof that he was doing this to her, and she had to _take it._

_She’s yours._

The little voice rang in his ear.

_She’s ALL yours. Your fucktoy. Your girl._

_You OWN her! Show her what it means!!!_

She was now straining even harder against his hands, trying desperately to raise her arms, but was powerless against his grip. Veins bulged in her neck and forehead, her entire face turning a deep crimson. All of the sudden, it didn’t matter that she had years worth of combat training over him, that she’d been trained to be a warrior since the day she could walk, that she’d always been at the top of the pyramid.

None of it mattered, because he was still bigger than her. On top of her. Stronger than her. And he would not give up his prize so easily.

Within a short time, Hiccup could feel his orgasm beginning to build. Each stroke of his cock within her made it more intense, and he could feel himself coming closer to the edge. He started feeling moisture begin to build within her tunnel, making it slick like before, but it didn’t quite feel like the same substance. It was thicker, and more sticky than her body’s juices.

He didn’t pay any mind, just kept railing her as if his life depended on it. Because, ironically enough, it did. The girl’s wails and sobs of pain continued to fuel his fire, and he began to see the light at the end of the tunnel. The little voice was screaming at him now.

_Oh fuck! She’s so hot like this, writhing under your control!_

_She was born for this, you know, born to be your little cocksleve!_

_Show her she belongs to you! Give her what she needs!_

_Your cum! Your seed! Plant it deep in her belly where it belongs!_

_OH FUCK!!!_

Hiccup thrusted one final time, burying himself balls deep within her hole, head pressed firmly against the sensitive wall at the end of her tunnel. He expected to feel the familiar burst of the tiny coil within him, like his previous orgasm. But it was so much more than that.

His arms and legs suddenly began to shake, his entire body tensing as an eruption of sexual release sent shockwaves through his every nerve. Beginning deep inside his lower belly, then moving outward to the rest of him in what was easily the most intense orgasm of his life.

He opened his mouth to scream, but was silenced as the eruption knocked the wind clear out of his lungs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he held a vice-like grip on Astrid’s wrists that was sure to leave a bruise.

That’s when he began to ejaculate. Astrid could feel it first-hand, as deep inside her body as he could possibly be. It spurted against her cervix, the hot fluid quickly filling her tight channel. And it just kept _coming._ She could swear she started to feel it seep from her opening, the last of the fluid pumping into her from his swollen balls.

Slowly, he came down from his heights. The mist clearing and his vision returning to the horrific scene he’d created. The first thing that his brain registered was the sound of Astrid’s cries…

It only took him looking down at her for a second before he swiftly pulled himself out of her, releasing her wrists almost as quickly. But she just… kept her arms where they were. She lay still, limp, not moving an inch other than the quick rise and fall of her chest as she continued to sob.

Hiccup took shallow breaths, everything around him seemed to move in slow motion. Carefully, he pushed up and off of her, until he was sitting upright between her legs, which were still spread open.

Still trying to process everything he’d done, he stared at the girl, each one of her cries digging a little deeper into his heart. He wanted to cry as well, emotion building within him like a tsunami. But he didn’t deserve to cry, he hadn’t endured _anything_ near what she had. He swallowed thickly, and forced himself to look down between them. 

And he witnessed just the amount of damage he’d done.

The first thing he noticed was the unprecedented amount of the color red. There was an abundance of it at the base of his cock, where her entrance had been for most of the excursion. But there was also red that coated his shaft in long streaks, ending at the head, where a more slimy red dripped from his tip onto the floor beneath him.

Then he looked at her, and had to choke back a sob.

It looked nothing like the extraordinarily new place he’d witnessed earlier in their game... Well, it sort of did, just with a now gaping tear where her virgin hole had been. There was red smeared across the inside of both her thighs, and even more red, mixed with a milky white, that streamed out of her ravaged hole.

He had no idea what to do.

What _could_ he do?

There was absolutely nothing on this earth that could’ve made the situation they were in even a fraction better than it was. Except… he thought suddenly, they were finished. They were _finally_ finished.

And Viggo decided it was time to chime in.

“Well done, dear Hiccup. _Well_ done.” He spoke softly, Hiccup continued staring at the girl before him blankly. “I’m _very_ impressed.”

Viggo finally moved forward a few steps, eyes going to where Hiccup was looking, the battered genitals of the girl on the floor, who continued to sob helplessly as the men stared at her.

“Ah yes, a woman’s first time is not as easily gone about as a man’s, I’m afraid. And so much could be lost… I highly doubt she’ll be able to marry anymore. But then again, Astrid never did peg me as the _wife_ type.”

Hiccup’s head swarmed with too many emotions at once. Guilt. Anger. Fear. _Hatred._ But none showed on his face, he simply stared indifferently as his brain fought to compute everything at once. Picking randomly from the endless list of things he wanted to say to the man, he broke his silence.

“...th-the dragons?” The boy mumbled.

“Alive and well.”

“...w-we’re done now… right?”

There was a beat.

“...Yes. _You_ are, dear Hiccup.”

Hiccup finally looked at the man, blank expression still evident.

“...what do you mean, _I_ am?”

Viggo let his head fall dramatically, then began moving towards the boy.

“I think you realize I got more than a little impatient during our game today, that thick skull of yours just _refuses_ to follow clear directions, does it not? _I think_ you’re due for a little punishment.”

Suddenly, Viggo grasped Hiccup’s hair painfully by the back of his head, drawing a frustrated yell from the boy. Whose hands shot around to grab at the man’s wrists. But he was powerless.

The hunter dragged him backwards a few steps, away from the girl’s limp body. Then, Viggo stopped abruptly, keeping his firm hold on the boy’s hair as he struggled.

“VIGGO!” Hiccup yelled through gritted teeth. “What in _Thor’s_ name are you-!”

“Go on then!” Viggo cut him off, Hiccup quickly realized that the hunter was no longer speaking to him.

Fear gripped Hiccup’s heart as he saw Ryker drop his sword, walking towards the girl, still stroking his massive, erect cock in his hand.

Hiccup’s eyes widened, “No… no no no _NO!_ ”

Astrid simply laid there, same position as before aside from her arms, which she now held forcefully to her chest. Her legs were also tightly closed. Her eyes were still screwed shut, and her sobs echoed through the chamber.

Ryker walked until he was directly beside the girl’s head, then began pumping his cock furiously, moaning as he neared his end.

Hiccup fought with everything left in him. Punching and clawing at the hand that gripped his hair, but Viggo refused to budge.

“DON’T DO THIS YOU BASTARDS!” Hiccup yelled in furious rage. “THIS WASN’T PART OF IT! VIGGO, _MAKE HIM STOP!!!_ ”

But the hunter remained silent.

Ryker suddenly dropped to his knees with a moan, and Hiccup watched helplessly as he aimed his cock at the girl’s face.

Astrid realized what was happening all too late. Ryker’s semen gushed over her features, a streak hitting her in the eye, another across her cheek, one even landing in her mouth as it was opened in a sob.

She quickly spit out the vile liquid, trying to open her eyes only to be met with a stinging sensation in her right one, his seed irritating the membrane. With nothing left to do, she rolled onto her side as his final streak landed in her hair. Curling herself into the fetal position, she continued her sobs, tears mixing with the foreign liquid that now streaked down her cheeks.

Ryker stood when he was finished, tucking himself back into his trousers, and as an extra show of degradation, spit on her. Then, he simply turned and walked back to retrieve his sword.

Hiccup was exhausted at this point, but continued prying at Viggo’s hand. Wishing death over having to see such an act take place on the girl he loved.

But he was not so lucky.

Hiccup then watched helplessly as the next hunter came forward, one of the bowmen, and mimicked the acts of the elder Grimborn. Moaning loudly and cumming all over the side of her body. One by one, the remaining three guards had their turn. By the time they were all finished, semen coated the poor, crying girl from head to toe.

Then she lay there, trembling and sobbing hopelessly. Hiccup suddenly heard the sound of gushing water, then bare witnessed as a pool of yellow liquid streamed over her thighs and puddled on the wood floor.

Watching her there, completely broken, soul crushed and entirely devastated…

Hiccup’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

That’s when he finally noticed the tears that had begun falling down his cheeks.

“Why, isn’t that a sight to behold?” Viggo spoke above him. “Fearless Astrid Hofferson… Utterly broken, beaten, lain on the floor in a puddle of her own piss… weeping like a child.”

Hiccup suddenly went limp, hands releasing their grip on the hunter’s wrist and falling to his sides. He too, felt broken. Seeing the love of his life like this, seeing what _he did_ to her. It made him long for death…

But Viggo finally released the boy’s head, and Hiccup fell forward, steadying himself with his hands on the floor. He sat there, fighting to keep breathing.

“Now, _that_ is all I have for you two, dear boy… Or should I say, _man._ If you think about it, I _am_ responsible for having you take that final leap into adulthood. If anything, you should be thanking me.”

Hiccup had never wanted any living creature to be _dead_ as much as he did in that moment. No, not just to die. To _suffer._ Rot in hell for all of eternity. As if hell would even take him, the place would be far too good for a man like Viggo…

How _dare_ he… That monster thought he should _thank him?!_

Thank him for what? _Traumatizing_ them? Ruining any semblance of their relationship? Ruining what could’ve been their _futures?!_

Hiccup kept his eyes down as he thought all of this, only looking upward when he saw Viggo throw something at the floor between them. It was a washcloth.

Viggo looked to the bowmen, “Keep guard of them, I have other matters to attend to.” He started walking towards the chamber doors, Ryker following behind him. Viggo turned to Hiccup a final time. “Go on, clean yourselves up and dress. I’m afraid our little game has come to an untimely end… Who do you suppose won this time, dear Hiccup?”

With that, the man made his exit. Leaving Hiccup to hatefully glare at them as they left. When the heavy doors finally closed, Hiccup looked in front of him.

Crawling slowly, he picked up the cloth, then made his way to Astrid’s side. Situating himself behind her as she sobbed, still curled tightly in on herself.

Not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to help her. He simply stared down at her with great sorrow, holding the cloth tightly, then placing it gently on the sink of her side. She flinched violently, curling even tighter and letting out a loud wail. 

He fought hard to keep his composure as he began to wipe her down. Removing as much of the vile fluid from her body as he could, careful to avoid touching the skin of her buttocks, which still glowed bright red and purple from her lashings.

Eventually, the only parts of her that still needed cleaning were her face, which was buried tightly in her arms, and between her legs.

He gently grabbed her shoulder, placing his other hand on her upper back, and slowly pulled her upwards into a seated position. Her head hung low, and long sobs still rang from her dry throat. Her hair was messy and disheveled, most of it falling out of its original braid.

He held her there, hands on her upper-arms, keeping her steady. “...Astrid.” He whispered, voice nearly breaking.

She choked on another sob, then finally looked up to meet his eyes, her messy bangs falling aside to display her face. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, her right one in particular, which was also a nasty red from irritation. Tears mixed with semen flowed freely down her cheeks. Her face was no longer crimson in color, but rather pale, like a ghost.

He fought hard to put on a brave face for her, but he knew she could easily see the tears forming in his eyes.

Slowly, using the final piece of cloth that had been unused, he brought it to her face, and swiped over her cheek with it. She closed her eyes, causing more tears to fall as she let him clean her. Sobs still escaped her, though she tried to mute them. He moved over to the other cheek, wiping any trace of fluid from her pale skin, until the only liquid that remained on her face were the fresh tears flowing from her full eyes.

She looked at him, devastation written all across her face. He felt his own tears begin to fall freely as he suddenly moved close to her, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Just wanting to let her know that he was there. That he wouldn’t hurt her again.

_Ever._

She leaned into him as well, closing her eyes as they let their tears fall in unison.

Hiccup wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, but eventually, he slowly pulled away from her. Looking down at the cloth in his hand, before his eyes returned to hers.

She nodded to him, gently taking the cloth from him and holding it tightly to her chest. With that, Hiccup turned away, and began crawling to their pile of discarded clothes. He heard her wince from behind him as he found his trousers, turning only for a moment to look at her, he saw that she was attempting to wipe her ravaged nether regions.

He tore his painful gaze away, working instead at finally covering his naked body.

It was when he’d worked his trousers up himself that he noticed his cock, it was still rather hard, thanks to the drug he’d been given. Not wanting Astrid to notice, he tucked it best he could to an unnoticeable spot within his pants, it was still spotted with her blood, but dried for the most part. He then scooted across the floor to finally reattach his leg.

By the time he finished with that, he saw that Astrid had begun dressing as well. She had her panties in her hands, slowly working her feet through and bringing them up her long legs, biting back pain as she slid the leather over her ass.

Suddenly, a loud _BANG_ sounded from an opposite end of the ship, causing the vessel to tilt slightly. Yelling could be heard from the upper decks. The guards in the room stirred, muttering to themselves about what it could be.

The two shared a glance, knowing fully what the sound entailed. They started to redress quicker.

They were nearly finished replacing their armor when another noise could be heard, this time, the sound of a loud _THUD_ on the upper deck. Reminiscent of the sound a dragon would make when landing. The guards in the room started yelling at one another, alternating between focusing on the couple and the noises.

Hiccup clumsily got to his feet, looking down at Astrid, she finished replacing her final shoulder pad. While he looked down, he caught a view of the floor they’d lain upon.

There were spots of red all over the area, mixed with a combination of milky white fluid, along with a puddle of urine. He prayed to the Gods no one would question it if they were to be rescued.

She looked up at him painfully, and he slowly reached out his hands to assist her. She hesitated, but grabbed them firmly, gasping as she was carefully pulled to her feet. The girl stumbled forward into his chest, legs going weak as she stood for the first time. Face twisting in pain from Thor-knows what part of her body.

There was more commotion upstairs, the noises began moving below deck.

Hiccup looked painfully into the girl’s eyes, and he knew they were thinking the same thing.

No one could know. No one could _ever_ know.

They’d been fighting. Viggo had brought them down here for interrogation. Things got out of hand. Astrid had taken the brunt of it, that’s why she was in so much pain…

She wiped a final tear from her face, sniffing as she tried her hardest to put on her familiar brave look. Hiccup simply nodded, slowly letting her go, as she finally stood on her own.

The two jumped as the heavy doors of the chamber were suddenly blown in by the tail of an angry razorwhip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi-ho hi-ho it's off to hell i go-
> 
> You may have noticed I changed the chapter count to 3, I have plans to do a chapter dealing with their recovery, but let me know if yall would want that.
> 
> I love feedback by the way, let me know what yall think in general!


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“ _Nothing’s_ going on!”

“Then why have you been acting so weird?”

“I haven’t!”

Heather crossed her arms, giving her friend a stern look. Astrid sat on the side of her bed, axe in her hands. Heather had come back to the Edge to retrieve the last of her items, making the final move to Berserker Island, when she’d gotten word from the other riders about her friend’s strange behavior. Astrid had been happy to see her when the girl came to her hut, but was taken aback when their friendly chat turned into an interrogation.

“Fishlegs said you haven’t gone to dinner all week,” Heather continued. “Hell, they’re saying you haven’t left your hut for three days now!”

“I’m fine, alright!” Astrid continued, keeping her eyes on her weapon, hands tightening around the wooden handle. “I just… haven’t been feeling very well, that’s all.”

Heather’s expression turned to one of sympathy, the girl walked forward a few steps, until she was standing beside the bed. She sat down next to her friend, who continued staring at the axe she held so tightly.

“Astrid, you know you can tell me anything, I’m your best friend, I can tell when something’s wrong.” Her voice was soft, understanding. She placed a gentle hand on Astrid’s shoulder, making the blonde flinch at the sudden touch. “Did something happen during the fight on Viggo’s ship?”

Astrid screwed her eyes shut.

It had been three days since the incident. Heather and the other riders had been horrified at the girl’s state when they were found. But Hiccup and her had managed to convince them that they’d simply got in a fight with the armed guards. It had worked, at least for the time being.

They escaped the island, even finding the remains of Berk’s gold in the process. It _should’ve_ been a successful mission, a time to celebrate the end of Berk’s poverty, and the reconnection between Heather and her brother.

But it wasn’t. It couldn’t be any further from happy, to the two that experienced what they had.

She hadn’t even _looked_ at Hiccup since the moment they left that chamber. Heather had heard it right, she’d hardly left her _room_ since they’d returned to the Edge. Sneaking out of her hut late at night to eat at the clubhouse alone, but even then, she found that she didn’t have much of an appetite anyways.

“Nothing happened.” She finally replied.

Heather shook her head, “Well, _that’s_ convincing.” She remarked sarcastically. “You don’t lose fights, Astrid. And even if you did, something else happened to you, I know it did. You looked like you’d just seen a _ghost_ when I found you guys!”

Astrid sighed, relaxing slightly and loosening her grip on the wooden handle. “Alright… maybe I wasn’t being a _hundred_ percent truthful…”

“Okay, go on.” Heather urged gently.

There was a pause, then Astrid began. “So, we _did_ fight, but there was a little more to it than just that…” Her eyes drifted up and down her weapon, choosing her words carefully. “Viggo had taken Hiccup and I below deck where you found us, we’d both gotten the upper hand for a moment, almost disarming the guards, but then… Viggo took control.”

She paused again, Heather looked on intently as the girl continued.

“He… He made his guards pull my leggings down. And, forced Hiccup to watch as they flogged me…”

Before Heather could respond, Astrid set her ax to the side, standing abruptly and pulling her skirt upwards. She then grabbed at the fabric of her leggings, pulling them downward a few inches to expose a small portion of the bruised flesh of her bottom.

She heard Heather gasp behind her, “Oh Gods, _Astrid!_ ”

The blonde quickly pulled her leggings back up, adjusting her clothing and slowly taking her seat on the wooden bed, wincing as she did so. She finally looked at Heather, who had a sorrowful look on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her friend pressed, placing a hand on Astrid’s knee.

Astrid looked down at her lap, staring at her now empty hands. “It was just… too much to try to process at once, I guess. Being exposed like that…”

“Is that truthfully… _all_ they did to you?”

The girl hesitated, but ultimately nodded.

“Oh Astrid… I wish you would’ve told me sooner. Have you and Hiccup talked about it yet?”

“No.” She replied. “To be honest, I’ve been avoiding him ever since.”

Heather looked at her friend in confusion. “Astrid, you shouldn’t run from your problems. Avoiding him will only prolong things. I can go get him right now, and you guys can work this out!”

Heather spoke with enthusiasm, then quickly got to her feet and took a step towards the stairs. Astrid swiftly grabbed her wrist, halting the girl in her tracks. The blonde stood from where she sat, looking at Heather with desperate eyes.

“No…” Astrid pleaded, taking a shaky breath. “Let me talk to him when I’m ready, please Heather.”

Heather gave her a disappointed look, but didn’t move any further towards the door. Astrid released her grip.

The brunette sighed, looking desperately at her friend.

“Fine, but you have to promise me you’ll sort this out. _Promise_ me you’ll speak to him.”

Astrid studied the floor, taking another deep breath as she worked up the courage to look her pleading friend in the eye.

“I promise.”

She lied.

_“Oh Hiccup...”_

_She moaned breathily into his ear._

_He was on top of her, trying desperately to keep his breath while he thrusted. But great Thor, she felt amazing around his cock._

_“Astrid…” He moaned back at her, between his grunts and heavy panting._

_He was moving slowly, but deeply. Filling every inch of her forbidden tunnel with the most sensitive part of his body. Soaking wet walls squeezing him in the absolute best way possible._

_What aroused him most, however, was the look on her face._

_Pure bliss. Her brows were furrowed in pleasure, a wide smile that would occasionally part to release another heavenly moan. He could feel her fingers digging into his back, something that would have likely drawn pain if they weren’t so engaged in one another. But he was completely enveloped. As was she._

_Their naked bodies moved in unison, and every now and then he’d glance down between them. Treating himself to the view of his length moving in and out of her, and watching intently as her breasts moved with his thrusts._

_But his eyes would always go back to her beautiful face. Icy blue, half-lidded eyes staring up at him in pleasure, her golden hair like a halo around her head._

_She was impossibly perfect._

_He watched her face twist in pleasure as he suddenly adjusted his angle to hit the upper-portion of her tight tunnel._

_“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed, digging her fingers further into his flesh. “Right there!”_

_Who was he to deny a lady?_

_He thrusted faster as her moans got louder and louder, completely relishing in the warm tingles that pulsated their way through his lower abdomen, threatening to grow more intense as he drew close to his end._

_He hit her with an especially deep thrust, causing her head to fall back as she let out a raptourous moan. Hiccup took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck, sucking gently on the flesh, adding to the overwhelming sensations she was surely feeling._

_Pulling his head back, she returned her eyes to his face, looking up at him with nothing but pure love. Not able to help himself, he went back down to steal a kiss from her pink lips. Pulling her close as he thrusted, the warm balloon he was so familiar with growing larger and larger in his chest._

_This was perfect. Her body welcomed him as he made love to her, her wetness coating his shaft more and more each second was enough to tell him that. He would cum in her, make her body sing in pleasure as he’d bring her to her end as well. Then they would lay there, holding each other close as the afterglow of their actions would continue for the rest of all eternity. He would tell her how much he loved her, and she would do the same._

_But that’s not what happened._

_She suddenly gasped, eyes opening wide as her body stiffened. Her face no longer held the expression of ecstasy, but instead bared one of utter pain and shock. It frightened him to no end._

_She looked up at him desperately, “Stop.”_

_He wanted to immediately pull himself out of her. Step away and ask if she was alright. Comfort her and make sure she wasn’t in any pain. But… he did none of those things._

_He just kept thrusting._

_Her gasps grew sharper, her hands suddenly went from his back to his chest, pushing upward to get him away from her._

_“Stop! I don’t want it anymore!” She pleaded loudly as she tried to escape his grasp._

_He moved one of his hands from the floor where he supported himself, swiftly grabbing at her wrists to hold them tightly above her head. She strained hard against his grip, but he wouldn’t let her move._

_It just felt too good._

_He couldn’t possibly stop._

_If anything he thrusted harder._

_“Hiccup please! You’re hurting me!”_

_Hurting you? Then why are you so wet?_

_Why does it even matter if I’m hurting you?! You’re mine to use!_

_He moaned even louder as he felt himself sink deeper, her wetness suddenly turning thick and sticky around his stiff cock. But hey, it was still wet nonetheless, right? Taking the opportunity, he used his free hand to grope at one of her bouncing breasts. Squeezing it hard and drawing more gasps of pain from Astrid._

_He thrusted deeper, feeling her walls tighten around his hard length. As if she were trying to push him out of her. She started to cry beneath him. He looked down between them again, desperate to see what he was doing to her. As his cock moved in and out, he could see nothing but blood from her ravished hole coating his flesh._

_He almost came at the sight alone._

_“Hiccup! I’M BEGGING YOU!”_

_He held her wrists tighter above her head, squeezing so hard he could’ve broken the bones if he really wanted. He grunted louder and louder as he felt his orgasm suddenly wash over him in one giant wave of ecstasy. He felt his seed begin to pump into her, and he buried himself as deep in her tunnel as he could possibly go_

_With one final moan, he spurted his last rope of cum into her womb. Panting heavily as he came down from his heights. Through foggy eyes, he looked down at the girl beneath him._

_She was staring up at him, a heartbroken expression on her face. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, but she didn’t sob, she didn’t cry out. She only stared sullenly at the monster she believed to be her best friend._

_“I trusted you…”_

Hiccup shook awake, jolting upright in his wooden bed. His breathing was heavy, and he could feel the sweat glistening over his skin in the dark, cool air of his hut.

What was most prevalent, however, was the sensation he felt below his waist. Pleasure pinged through his lower abdomen, and he let out an involuntary moan, curling his fingers as a final gush of semen spurted from his length into his pants.

After coming down from his heights and catching his breath, Hiccup looked around the dark room, trying to gage his situation. It was still pitch black outside, and Toothless snored lazily on his rock, completely unaware of his rider’s predicament. Perhaps that was for the better.

Hiccup shifted his lower body, wincing as he felt the sticky liquid start to turn cold against his upper-thigh. He let his head fall back, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Really? _Again?_ ”

He rubbed the haze from his eyes, knowing he’d endured all the sleep he was going to get that night. He carefully pulled back the covers and stood from his bed, trying hard to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of the mess he’d made. He made his way to the bin of dirty clothes in the corner of his room, then clumsily removed his soiled pants, struggling to remove his leg in the dark.

The commotion stirred awake the sleeping dragon, and he heard Toothless give a confused coo from across the room.

“I-I’m okay, Bud. Just… had another accident…”

He finally succeeded in replacing his pants with some fresh ones, and after replacing his leg, he threw the dirty clothing into the bin with the other soiled pants from the past few nights. He took a deep breath, shaking his head at himself.

Every night since Viggo’s ship, he’d had the same dream. It always started off rather lovely, but would escalate into something dark and sinister. Something he was beyond ashamed to draw pleasure from, but even his unconscious body gave into the throes of it.

He knew the cause of it as well. It was whatever Viggo had drugged him with, the aphrodisiac was still in his system. Much less effective than it had originally been, of course, but the nightly wet dreams and random erections he’d get throughout the day was enough to confirm his suspicions. He’d tried taking care of it, shameful as it was. Going as far as to touch himself before going to sleep the night before, hoping it would bring some level of satisfaction to his tampered brain. But apparently it had been no use.

He prayed it would be out of his system soon enough, he didn’t think he could come up with any more excuses to leave the riders in the middle of training, or even their group meals.

All of which Astrid had refrained from attending since that fateful day.

Hiccup marveled, realizing that it had only been three days since their capture. It felt like an eternity since he had seen her smiling face. Since he’d seen her enter the arena and take charge of their daily training. Hear her sweet voice and watch her hair blow in the salty wind as they flew aside one another.

Yeah, as if he even deserved to _look_ at her ever again.

Thinking about what happened was quickly becoming too much for him. He looked back at his bed, mindlessly debating whether or not to just lay there until dawn. But he knew he shouldn’t, his thoughts would only continue to drown him unless he distracted himself.

Walking past Toothless, who eyed his rider curiously, he placed a gentle hand on the dragon’s snout.

“Stay here, Bud. I’m just gonna get some fresh air.”

The dragon groaned in protective annoyance, it was easy to understand he didn’t want his rider going anywhere alone. He’d been like that since the events on Viggo’s ship, hardly letting Hiccup out of his sight. But thankfully, the dragon simply watched from his rock as the boy walked carefully down the stairs of his hut.

Guided by nothing but memory and minimal moonlight, Hiccup sauntered to the entrance of his home. Relishing the feeling of cool air on his skin as he opened the sliding door. Stepping outside into the night, he was finally able to tell how long until the morning would be upon them.

He guessed there was still another hour or so of darkness, and was surprised at the amount of sleep he’d actually managed to get that night. The past couple of nights left him tossing and turning for hours until day broke.

Walking to the edge of the wooden platform, he continued looking up at the sky. Studying every star intently, unconsciously loving the fact that it was so clear outside. He started counting the constellations, the ones whose names he’d remembered from the numerous books he’d read on the subject, and trying hard to remember the names he’d forgotten. They were all so long and complicated, who could possibly remember them all anyways?

Suddenly, something from the ground level caught his eye. A little disappointed he’d been taken out of his luxurious trance, his focus went to the cause of the disruption.

It was coming from the stables. The dim light of a lantern moved slowly across the side of the vast building, rounding the corner and disappearing from the boy’s sight completely.

Hiccup blinked, wondering for a moment if it hadn’t just been his imagination. It was impossible to see who could have been wielding the light from so far away, and none of the other riders could possibly be up at this hour, right?

His mind then went to the thought of an attack, was some hunter sent by Viggo scouting their island? Were they trying to gas the dragons in their stables, so the rest of them would be defenseless?!

Thoughts raced through his head, but he stood there for what felt like an eternity. Looking back to his hut, he debated whether or not to get Toothless. But something inside him was pulling at his brain, a little voice. Not like the dastardly one he’d heard in the back of his head since Viggo’s ship, this one was different. He looked back to the stables.

_Just go there, now…_

When he’d reached the entrance of the stables, he was surprised to find them partially open. If it _had_ been someone sneaking onto their island, they certainly hadn’t done a good job being stealthy.

He entered the building and was greeted with the sound of sleeping dragons, whoever entered hadn’t stirred them, which was a promising sign. Through the darkness of the vast room, he noticed light illuminating from one of the rooms at the back of the building. It was just barely peeking through the crack of a door, but it was vibrant compared to the inky darkness of the rest of the building.

He stealthily walked past the pens, careful not to startle the sleeping dragons, or alert whoever was in the back room. When he made it to the door, another sound filled his ears. Faint, but emanating from the illuminated room.

It was a repetitious _brushing_ noise.

His curiosity had the better of him at this point, with a sweaty palm, he slowly pushed open the heavy wooden door. Exposing a dimly lit room only illuminated by a single lantern and a few torches lined on the walls. A wave of nervousness rushed through his body at the sight of who stood before him.

“...Astrid?”

She was standing with her back to him, in front of her, Stormfly’s saddle mounted on a heavy wooden sawhorse. In her hand, a large cleaning brush she was using to scrub at the leather. Beside her, a bucket filled with soapy water. She seemed intently focused on her task until she heard his voice.

To which she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She dropped the wood brush with a sharp gasp, jerking around to look at him. Placing her hand over her heart with fear, eyes going wide as she looked him up and down. Within a few moments, Hiccup was able to get a good look at her for the first time in days.

And she looked like hell.

The underside of her abnormally weary eyes was pale purple, no doubt from lack of sleep. She was wearing her regular clothing and armor, though they looked disheveled, like she’d been in the same outfit for days. Her blonde hair was absent of its usual style, but it weaved into a messy braid over her left shoulder, much like Heather’s.

What hurt most was the look of fear in her eyes, like she’d been intruded upon by someone she despised. He kept his focus on her, but tried looking anywhere but her face.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, but…” He trailed off nervously. “What are you doing here so early?”

Her look of shock and terror went to a more mundane one. She took a final deep breath, then reached down to retrieve her fallen brush, dunking it in the soapy water like she couldn’t be bothered.

“Nothing Hiccup, I just couldn’t sleep.” She said, trying hard to focus on her task and not the boy in the doorway. She went back to scrubbing at the center of her saddle, putting more force into it than before. “What are you doing here?”

“I… couldn’t sleep either,” He said, rubbing the back of his head. Suppressing the disturbing memory of exactly _what_ had woken him. “I went outside for some air and saw your lantern.”

She didn’t reply. She didn’t even turn to look at him. She just kept scrubbing.

He looked on in intrigue, “What are you doing?”

It seemed foolish that she’d come all the way out here just to tidy up Stormfly’s riding equipment, Hiccup reluctantly took a few steps towards her. She brushed the leather so hard he could see the muscles straining in her upper arm.

“A-Astrid?” He pressed on, almost getting close enough to see over her shoulder…

Then she yelled.

Well, it was more of a _growl._ It was out of pure frustration, that much was clear. She gripped the brush so tight her knuckles turned white, then threw the object violently across the room. A loud _clunk_ rang through the chamber as it smashed into the wooden wall, falling haphazardly to the ground.

Hiccup had stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to provoke the girl more than she already was. After a few heavy breaths, she let her head fall forward slightly, resting a gentle hand on the saddle.

Building up his courage once again, Hiccup took the final step forward, standing to the right of her. Looking down on the portion of her saddle she’d seemed so obsessed with cleaning.

In the center, right about where she’d be seated, there was a deep red stain.

He didn’t say anything, but suddenly understood why she’d been so frustrated. Ten seconds ago he thought he’d been as consumed by guilt as he could possibly be, but of course, he was proven wrong.

“It hurt on the fly home,” She spoke quietly, almost indifferently, finally breaking the deafening silence. “But I didn’t realize it had gone through...” She let her hand fall from the saddle, looking down at it with weary eyes.

Hiccup stared at the object as well, fear lining his features as he knew what had to be done.

“Astrid-”

“Don’t.”

He closed his eyes, cowering like a scared puppy at her response.

She sighed, then abruptly sat down on the wooden floor. Leaning her back against one of the sawhorse legs and bringing her knees to her chest. “I know exactly what you’re going to say, Hiccup. You’re going to blame yourself for what happened. Say that it was _your_ fault we were on his ship. That it was _you_ who brought us to the island, and _you_ who lost Berk’s gold in the first place.”

Hiccup kept his head low, listening intently as she went on, “True or not, it doesn’t change what happened to us...” She paused, taking a deep breath. “It won’t make anything better… It happened, we just have to deal with it.”

Eyes still fixed on the blood-stained saddle, his voice was barely a whisper. “...How?”

There was a heavy pause.

“Well… you could start by actually looking at me.”

He fixed his eyes shut a little tighter than before, rubbing his sweaty fingers against the palms of his hands. Taking a shaky breath, he looked down at the girl seated beside him. She was staring up at him with large, indifferent eyes. Gesturing slightly at his feet, she motioned for him to sit as well. He obliged, steadying himself on the floor and resting against the other wooden leg of the sawhorse. He brought one knee to his chest, leaving his prosthetic leg stretched out.

He glanced at her momentarily as he settled, eyes ghosting over her features. “You’re wearing your hair differently.” He said, trying to break the tension.

She gave an airy chuckle, “Yeah, well, can’t risk anyone seeing."

She then grabbed at the braid, pulling it back to reveal a fading, but noticeable trail of hickeys down the left side of her neck. Disappearing below the neckline of her shirt.

So much for breaking the tension.

“Oh… right.” He replied awkwardly, looking back at the floor.

“Heather came to see me last night, the other riders told her I’d been acting weird. She wasn’t buying the whole ‘fighting’ story anymore.” She spoke morosely, staring at the floor in front of them.

A wave of fear hit Hiccup, his head shot rightwards to look at her. “You didn’t tell her, did-”

“Of course not.” She cut him off, sounding somewhat irritated. “But she’s not stupid either, I ended up telling her that Viggo’s men tortured me while he made you watch. Even showed her the bruises to prove it.”

Hiccup was relieved, but slightly empathetic to the idea that she was forced to lie to her best friend.

The girl continued, “I swore to her I’d talk to you about what happened, but… I don’t think there’s much to say.”

Hiccup looked forwards again, shaking his head. “I think… I think there’s a _million_ things to say, we just… don’t know where to start.”

“Okay, assuming you’re right. How should we do this?”

He paused, deep in thought. Deciding there was no real way to go into this slowly, he went with his gut instinct.

“Well, how about we take turns telling the other exactly what we’re thinking?”

She hesitated, but nodded. “I think I can handle that… But you first.”

It pained him, but he complied. Taking another deep breath, he thought hard about where to begin.

“Alright… Well, first off, what you said is true.” He let his head fall a little lower. “I don’t _think_ everything that happened was my fault, I _know_ everything was my fault. But it goes so far beyond that. I don’t care about what happened to me, it was the fact that _you_ were forced into all of it. Gods Astrid… I’m the leader! My _one_ job is to make sure my team is safe. Thor, it keeps me up at night thinking about something bad happening to you guys, especially _you-_ ”

His voice suddenly broke, he fixed his eyes shut, trying to keep his emotion at bay. Astrid’s indifferent expression turned to one of sadness listening to him like this.

He went on, “Even taking away all that… I was responsible for more than just getting us in the situation. I… _I_ did all those things to you... Viggo hardly touched you, _I’m_ responsible for all your pain! It was me who forced you!” He dug the heel of his palms into his eyes. “It was me who _enjoyed_ it! It was me who _beat_ you. I _stole_ your virginity! Fuck Astrid, I _raped_ you!”

“STOP IT!”

Her hand roughly gripping his wrist tore him from his emotional trance, he stared at her with teary eyes. She now held a firm expression, looking intimidating as hell, even in her distraught state.

“Alright. My turn.” She said shortly, not releasing her tight grip on his wrist, holding his attention.

She started, “Hiccup, if I had my pick of anyone on this Earth… From the highest king of the biggest country, to the poorest peasant. From the bravest warrior who ever lived, to the kindest merchant… If I could choose any man in the _world_ to take my virginity, I would choose you a million times over.”

She finally released his wrist, leaving him to marvel at her words. She continued before he could speak, “And don’t _ever_ act like I was the only one forced into something I didn’t want. Your virginity was stolen too! Viggo drugged you for Thor’s sake!” She took a deep breath to calm herself, leaning her head back against the wooden leg. “We were both violated, Hiccup. Not in _different_ ways, in the exact same way. Stop blaming yourself…”

They sat there for a short while, just taking in the sudden silence. Gathering their thoughts simultaneously. Astrid eventually spoke again.

“Okay… So that’s out of the way, what’s next?”

Hiccup thought for a moment. “Um, well… I guess it would be good to ask each other questions. Anything we may be thinking about…”

“ _...Anything?_ ”

He nodded, “Anything. And we have to be a hundred percent truthful, I think we owe each other at least that.”

She hesitated, “Alright, I guess I should go first this time.”

“By all means.”

There _was_ something she really wanted to know. If she’d been in a better state of mind, she’d probably avoid mentioning it all together, but her morbid desire to know got the better of her.

“Okay, so… after Viggo drugged you, the first part at least, how much of it do you remember?”

He tensed at the question, but answered honestly. “Uh… just little pieces I guess. Not much.”

“Well, I know it was making you say some pretty… crazy things. But, you said something in particular, and it didn’t really sound like you were making it up."

Hiccup suddenly felt like he was staring into the jaws of a whispering death.

“Viggo asked you if you had ever… touched yourself, while thinking of me.”

Hiccup sat deathly still, “And… what did I say?”

As if he wanted to know the answer.

“Y-You said, you thought about me _every_ time.”

_Of course he’d said that. Why wouldn’t he have said that?_

_Thor, if you could strike me dead with a bolt of lightning right now, that’d be great._

Thoughts raced through his mind, and he could feel his cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment. Astrid went on.

“Is… is that true?” She asked, looking at him with impossibly innocent eyes.

Hiccup sighed in defeat, letting his head fall back against the wood, eyes closing softly. A hundred percent honest.

He gave a little nod, speaking far too nonchalantly. Why not at this point?

“Yes.”

She slowly turned away from him, looking as though she’d just had an epiphany. She blinked, taking a pause before responding with just one word:

“Okay.”

_Okay? That’s all she has to say?!_

_Not, ‘So our entire friendship has been a trick?’_

_Or, ‘I’ve never been more disgusted in my life!’_

Hiccup guessed he should just drop it. But through his embarrassment, he realized there was something he wanted to ask as well… And it was of similar value.

“So, I guess it’s my turn.” He started, after a long pause. “When we were, you know… _doing_ it… I-I know it was painful for you, but was there a certain point where you were… enjoying it?”

He saw from the corner of his eye her hands ball into tight fists. But it wasn’t from anger or hostility, it was from the sudden realization she herself had just made. Even though he had expected it, her answer still came as a surprise to him.

“Yes, there was.” She spoke softly. “It hurt, _Thor_ it hurt. But, when you started saying those things to me… I don’t know. It was like a switch was flipped, and suddenly it was like… like I always imagined it would be.”

Hiccup thought for a moment, “You mean… in general?”

She gave an annoyed chuckle, “No Hiccup, not in general… With _you._ ”

He was stunned, “R-Really? I mean… I guess I never imagined that you’d-”

“You’re not the only one who’s thought about it, okay?!” She said shortly. “Gods, I’ve thought about it for _years._ ”

Hiccup blinked, unable to fathom that the girl of his dreams had been fantasizing about him sexually for so long. His _best friend,_ at that.

“So, here’s one I know we’re both thinking…” She continued, ignoring his shocked state. “Are we going to tell anyone what happened?”

Hiccup exhaled fully, “I don’t know… do you think we should?”

She lowered her head, “I’m not sure. I mean, if we do we’ll be dragging everyone into this mess with us. But… if we did, it’d be a lot easier to explain if…” She trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

Hiccup looked at her intently, he could see she was visibly shaken at whatever it was she was thinking.

“If…” She continued. “I end up pregnant.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened, blood running icy in his veins.

He hadn’t even thought of that...

 _Gods_ how could he be so _stupid?!_

Here he had been worrying so much about what everyone else thought of them, meanwhile, she was living with the possibility he’d gotten her pregnant through _rape?!_

He realized then that there was no end to the horrid pit of self-hatred he’d dug himself into.

He had no idea what to say. A million thoughts raced through his head, but none of them seemed okay enough to vocalize. Anything would just make her feel worse.

So, he decided to let her keep talking.

“Is… that your biggest fear?” He asked.

She shook her head, looking emotionless even in the heat of the topic.

“No… My biggest fear is that you’ll never look at me the same if I am…”

Okay, that hurt.

“Astrid-” He said firmly, wanting her to know he was serious. “ _Nothing_ could ever change the way I look at you, _ever._ I care about you! And if it turns out that we’re… parents… it’ll only make me care about you _more!_ ”

They sat in silence for a few moments, giving her time to register his words.

“Okay, my turn again.” She paused, voice becoming softer. “I told you my biggest fear, what’s _your_ biggest fear?”

It was a good enough question, Hiccup thought hard. There had been so much fear these past few days, much of it revolving around their future as friends. Not to mention the realization he’d suddenly had.

“You mean other than this conversation?” He asked, trying halfheartedly to lighten the mood. “Uh… that you’ll… never trust me again.”

He swallowed back his emotion, continuing. “And it’s so horrible to me because… everything about our friendship has been built on trust. Even if you say you forgive me, that you believe it wasn’t my fault… Deep down when you look at me, you’ll always remember the things I did to you, and it’ll be something you can’t help but feel.”

He closed his eyes, as if the darkness that followed could shield him from the morbid reality they were now living. Astrid’s brows furrowed, and she looked at him intently.

Collecting her thoughts, she returned her eyes to the floor. “Maybe you’re right…”

It definitely wasn’t what he was hoping for, but it was what he expected.

She went on, “Maybe I’ll always have some terrible memory of what happened… Maybe some days will be harder than others… But that’s the consequence of being a warrior, Hiccup. Bad things happen, I _knew_ that going in… All we can do is be grateful Viggo didn’t do anything worse…”

It wasn’t exactly the closure they’d wanted, but it was the truth. They’ve both known for years what their enemies were capable of, even if they’d been through something that they… _never_ expected would happen. It was the price they had to pay.

“I know it’s not my turn,” She spoke. “But can I ask you one more thing?”

His face finally relaxed, “Of course.”

“Well… I mentioned earlier that when we were in the middle of it, and you started saying those things, I started to enjoy it. I just have to know… did you mean what you said?”

This made him finally look at her, she looked around fearfully as she continued, “I-I mean… I understand if you were just saying it to make me feel better, but-”

He grabbed her hand, cutting her off as he held it tightly. She looked fearfully into his emerald eyes, like she was about to receive the worst news of her life.

He brought his other hand to hold onto hers as well, looking at her desperately.

“Astrid, I _never_ said a word I didn’t mean. I _love_ you… I’ve loved you for years. Don’t you _ever_ think for a moment I don’t, or that what happened changed anything…”

She let her eyes close softly, then nodded. He let his left hand release hers, leaning back against the wood once again, but kept hold of her hand with his right.

“So um…” She spoke softly, sniffling before continuing. “What now?”

Hiccup had nothing else to ask, he thought of another idea.

“Well, to finish, how about we both ask one another for something?”

She nodded again, a silence fell as the two thought.

“Can I go first?” She asked.

“Ask away.”

Gently rubbing his hand with her thumb, she looked at him. “Promise me you’ll never apologize for what happened? I mean, I know you’ll always feel sorry, but I want you to know that I don’t blame you, understand?”

He gave her a little smile, “Deal.”

She relaxed a little, taking a deep breath. As if she’d finally gotten her point across.

“My turn.” Hiccup said, squeezing her hand. “Never think you have to hide your emotions from me, alright? You’re a warrior, I get that, but we’ve been through something awful _together,_ you know you can come to me for anything, right? You have me...”

She nodded again, closing her eyes tightly. When they opened again, he could see they were filled with tears. The enlightenment that followed was nothing short of cathartic, and Hiccup felt as if he’d finally broken past her stone-wall shield.

Moving his hand up her wrist and arm, he pulled her into a tight hug. She let out a series of soft sobs as she tucked her face into his shoulder, and he could feel his tunic start to dampen as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn’t keep track of how long they sat like this, but if he was being honest, he could’ve spent his lifetime holding her and have no regrets.

Eventually, still holding her close, he spoke.

“Astrid, can I ask one more thing of you?”

She sniffled, “As long as I get to ask one more of you.”

He pulled her away slightly to look into her deep blue eyes, giving her a sad smile.

“Can I kiss you?”

She gave a half-sob half-chuckle, “Only if you say yes to being my boyfriend…”

He then felt a tear fall from his own eye, he pulled her back against him, pressing his lips softly to hers. Tasting her salty tears in the process, he held her impossibly close. Not wanting to be anywhere else on earth than with the incredible girl in his arms.

That morning, they left the stables hand in hand, and stepped out into the soft twilight. As they watched the sun rise over the hills of Dragons Edge, they knew they had shed the skin of their former selves.

Yes, Viggo had got what he wanted. The two of them would never look at each other the same after that fateful day. There would be trauma, sleepless nights, dreams depicting the horrid events that would fail to leave them for years to come. But where the Grimborn had set out to succeed, he had also failed.

Because the events of that day didn’t change the way they truly felt about one another, _nothing_ could. No act of evil or immorality could tear them apart.

Two weeks after their profession of love, Astrid would get her moon’s blood. And she would rejoice with her love, knowing that the only reminders of their traumatic experience would only remain in their memory.

They decided against telling their friends the truth about Viggo’s ship, but only for the time being. Maybe they would discuss it one day, but that day would not come until Viggo was long gone, and they were safe from his monstrous acts. But it was of little importance to them. If anything, they were having more trouble deciding how to tell the other riders they were in a relationship at all!

Through all of it they realized that their trauma had not torn them apart, like the monstrous man intended, it had only brought them closer. Their bond had not been broken, and that was something not even Viggo, the lowest of evil they would ever know, could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took way longer than I thought it would.
> 
> It's been nice writing fanfics again though, hopefully yall enjoyed it! I have a ton of ideas for future stuff as well, all (dark) Hiccstrid of course, in my opinion there's not nearly enough Astrid!Whump on this site, not that I don't love her obviously. So if you liked what you read so far keep an eye on my profile :)
> 
> And as always, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
